Disney Park
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Oliver and Jenny are asked along with numerous others by Mickey to check out his park. Things soon fall into Chaos. Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners. I will post it at the end of this fanfic. Plus I got Disney's right away on Twitter to do this by asking their permission first.
1. The Incident

It was a warm night over the park as many people prepared to get their big metal cage into position of relocating to a much more suitable portion of the park after complaints of the person who escaped her enclosure before. A man was holding his Multi-purpose SPAS-12 while another person was holding his M16A2. A Polynesian girl was holding her M1 Garand while everyone else had Tasers. The bushes rustled as the metal cage ready, many of them were nervous but brave ready to accomplish this task. As the forklift neared the area containing the cage neared the area many of them began to split as their leader was beginning to bark orders on how the plan was to be done. Soon the forklift came down as they were making sure that the cage wasn't damaged. Many were getting into position to finish the job. Many of the workers were speaking Spanish as they directed the crate down.

"Who is that in the crate?" One of the English workers asked.

"That's Star Butterfly, we're simply relocating her due to complaints from her escaping from her enclosure." Judge Frollo exclaimed to the new worker.

"You know keeping characters like this locked up isn't right." The worker responded

"Now is not the time." Responded Frollo as he pumped his SPAS-12. Many people were looking into the crate nervous.

"Pushing team move in there." Frollo ordered. "I want Tasers on full charge." He barked as the Tasers were turned to the Maximum shock. Star Butterfly hissed from inside her cage, she was not happy and it frightened a couple of the workers.

Soon all of the pushers came over as they got ready to push the crate into the new enclosure as they waited for the signal.

"And Push!" Frollo ordered as they pushed the crate into its place. The signals went from red to yellow to green.

"We're locked. Moving team step away." Frollo continued to bark. The pushing team soon moved away as the gate keeper got ready to lift the gate. "Gate keeper."

Prince James who was assigned as the park's gate keeper climbed onto the metal gate as he began to stare down to a growling, angry Star Butterfly. He was nervous.

"Prince James, raise the gate." Frollo barked unaware something was about to go wrong.

Soon Prince James was beginning to pull the gate up. But when he got door fully open, Star Butterfly charged forward knocking James off of his perch but she also managed to get the containment cage free. A couple of workers rushed forward but they were soon knocked over due to the force of the crate and the alarms went off. A dazed Prince James tries to figure out what had happened but he soon gets dragged into the cage by a very vicious Star Butterfly.

"BLOCK THE OPENING! DON'T LET HER GET OUT!" Frollo soon shouted as he rushed in to help one of his workers while the rest of them shocked her with their Tasers. But this only made her more aggressive. She continued to go on an aggressive rampage.

"WORK HARBACK!" Frollo shouted as the shocking continued to get him free. Star soon stares Frollo in the eye knowing he'll be next for her. Soon he had no other choice to resort on.

"SHOOT HER!" Frollo soon shouted wanting her to be executed to prevent the loss of another worker.

"SHOOT HER!" He shouted again as everyone soon raised their guns and fired. Frollo shot off 2 shots from his SPAS-12 killing her. But it was too late. Prince James had slipped out of his grasp and he was already dead.

This was only just the beginning

 **[A/N]: I had to get the right away by asking permission first to use these characters for the story coming up because this is going to be a bumpy ride. Also this story will be my summer project depending on how much I'll get done.**


	2. Invited

The next morning, a raft was floating by to a secluded island where the animated movies were being thought up. On the raft was a young Apatosaurus under the name of Arlo and he was on the way to deliver the bad news the company had.

"What is it?" Asked of the workers curious about the events that happened last night.

"We're facing a twenty million dollar lawsuit for the death of Prince James." Arlo told the worker.

"Can't we just reanimate him?" Asked the worker.

"That's now getting tricky since Anna just cut funding for us until Pixar makes a billion dollars at the box office." Arlo said telling the worker about it.

"Then we need to make more sequels then." The worker said as they passed a building containing two storm troopers guarding it.

"How about we cut our budgets to the departments that are less needed to make sure we make our dough so we can do our stuff and help the princesses become icons of the world." Arlo said.

Soon the two of them approach the front desk where Riley was in charge of it. She was weighed down with paper work.

"What is it?" Asked Arlo puzzled about it.

"The papers don't stop coming and I'm on the clock 24/7." Riley said as she was desperate for a break.

"You know Mickey has invited us to his park for outside opinions." Arlo told her about the news.

"Why can't he just invite actual people to give their opinion about the park?" Riley asked knowing she doesn't want to get involved.

"Look Riley, Pixar created us and we should be able to make Uncle Mickey proud if we came along. Look I'll even bring Lily and Buck with me okay?" Arlo said to her wanting to keep her calm during this time.

"Where did Mickey go?" Asked Riley curious after she thought about it that she wanted to join in on the fun.

"He took a plane to New York to visit the more or less money makers that are talking animals to see how the forgotten are doing." Arlo responded as he headed off to make future plans.

Meanwhile in New York City, Jenny was looking around to try to find Oliver who had wandered off into the night. She soon found a club in a long abandoned alley way. She ventured when she discovered a door. She knocked to make sure someone was in there. She got a response, it was a giant monkey.

"Who sent you?" Asked the monkey.

"I'm here to look for my cat." Jenny responded shortly.

"He came here." He said then the monkey opened the door to let her in. Once she walked in, the monkey closed the door behind her.

"Nice monkey suit." Jenny politely told him.

"Wise-ass." The monkey told back as she went deeper into the club.

When she opened the door to the first room, it was a room full of characters as they have congregated there to celebrate. But she didn't know what they were celebrating. She walked through the maze of penguin waiters, she looked desperately for Oliver. She didn't know where she was going until she bumped into another person whose pen squirts ink all over her shirt. She looked at the boy who was holding the pen.

"What did you get on me?" She asked a bit enraged ready to slam the boy down.

"Oh come on. It's disappearing ink." The boy responded.

"How so?" Jenny asked wanting to prove that he was right.

"Look down." The boy said as he tilted her head to the stain. The stain soon faded away afterwards.

"Wow it was just a prank after all." Jenny responded still puzzled about it.

"Anyways I'm Cody."

"Jenny." She responded back blushing a bit.

"Oh Oliver is at the Poker table to the right." Cody said before he walked off. Jenny soon walked to the right.

She soon made her way to the poker table as it turned out that Oliver was there having a casual conversation with the others who weren't friends that Jenny was aware off. Here is the conversation that they were having when she was approaching the table.

"When is the last time any of you had a sequel? We have none." Oliver started.

"I don't know how many old Charlie and Mister Itchy had." Anne-Marie stated.

"I only had two." Balto retorted.

"I have thirteen." Littlefoot stated. "And I win the hand." He soon grabbed for the chips in the center taking them back before he organized them.

"Who's up for another hand?" Asked Balto as he organized the cards.

"Hey Littlefoot? Remember the time in 1988 when we tried to sell the most tickets in the movie theaters to see who could make the most money?" Oliver asked as he sighed.

"Those were good times. It's too bad that those times don't exist anymore. Also to let you know I beat you in those ticket sales." Littlefoot sighed as well as they were dealt with fresh cards.

"Or you can be my company, make three movies then poof you're gone." Balto told them as he passed the cards out.

"Yeah some companies don't last. Neither does the medium." Anne-Marie said a bit sad.

"Let's just hope the Dragon's lair movie is a success." Oliver prayed as he grabbed the cards while Jenny watched from a safe distance.

"So who's playing?" Asked Balto a little confused as he shuffled. Soon Oliver whispered something to Littlefoot.

"You better tell Banjo to stay away from my girl."

"Why? Who's your girl?" Littlefoot asked curious.

Suddenly the lights dimmed as a white kitten came out as she began to sing. Everyone was mesmerized by Marie.

"Such a good singer as a kitten." Oliver smiled as he just kept staring at her.

"Well she isn't a toon. I mean yeah." Jenny said a bit annoyed as she looked on. Once the song was done, everyone went back to what they were doing as Jenny walked over.

"Let's see my cat hanging out with two Don Bluth characters and one from Amblimation." Jenny said snickering.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a bilingual bloodfest." Balto joked seeing Jenny but soon a popping sound as they looked.

"Hey Mickey put that down!" The bar tender put as he poured himself some Champagne. Mickey soon walked over to see Jenny and Oliver.

"Hey Mickey." Oliver greeted him.

"What is it?" Asked Jenny.

"I would like to have several of you to come to my park to a few days so you can form your outside opinions. Due to the death of Prince James I think we should ramp up the parks safety after all, you're the top minds from this corner of the world and have been in situations like this. So I would like to endorse the park once your opinions have been formed." Mickey informed as he laid down the info. "Come to the airport heading to Orlando Florida at Eight tomorrow morning. We'll take care of everything else." Soon Mickey left and Jenny looked back to see that Oliver was gone. So she went off to look for him.

She soon went into unrestricted territory as she heard someone talking from behind the door. It was Oliver and Marie.

"To tell you the truth this could mean a chance to get out and enjoy ourselves." Oliver said.

"Tell me about it I'm up for a break. Even if we didn't tell the audience that Olivia was dating Fievel." Marie chortled a bit.

"You mean the little Russian mouse that lives around the corner from here? Too bad we can't take him with us because it's against the rules for two characters from different companies to get engaged." Oliver told her softly. Jenny was taking a peek through the key hole as they explained the plans but soon the monkey security guard came up and saw her.

"What are you doing?" The monkey asked.

"I was checking on my kitten." Jenny responded.

"You chumps shouldn't be roaming around here." The monkey responded with the ground rules that she broke

"You don't go into these areas chump chimp?" She asked.

But the monkey didn't respond nicely instead he picked her up and threw her out of the club. She soon landed in a pile of garbage that was filthy but she wasn't happy about being separated from her kitten.

"Now don't let me catch your peeping face around here again! Got it?" The monkey shouted in anger.

"Ooga Booga!" Jenny taunted back. She soon went home to go take a shower to prepare for the long day ahead.

Meanwhile in San Jose, Costa Rica, Marco Diaz was dealing with his own issues. After losing Star Butterfly he needed the cash to bring her back but they cut off the money so he couldn't bring her back but he was about to make a deal with a shady business lady. While eating his lunch the lady pulled up as she soon revealed herself.

"Who are you." asked Marco.

"Call me a princess of some sort." She said.

"Can I call you Dodgson?" Asked Marco.

"Sure fine go ahead." She sighed.

"Hey everyone. We've got Dodgson here!" Marco shouted to the public. "Nice hat what are you trying to look like some kind of secret agent?"

"Okay listen if you want the money to bring your friend back then you're going to have to steal footage from Television and give them to me. Fifty thousand dollars for each complete episode." She said as she made out the plans. "Remember complete episodes."

"How do I transport these episodes through security without getting caught?" Marco asked getting puzzled.

"Here I want you to have this." She said handing over a can of Barbasol shaving cream.

"What do I do with this?" Asked Marco puzzled thinking he could store the footage in a can of shaving cream.

"Watch this." She said as unscrewed the top off to the can to reveal the storage where he can store the footage. "Pretty cool huh?" She asked as Marco laughed with glee. "Also you can unscrew the nozzle and fill it up with shaving cream and it works."

"So what's the stakes?" He asked.

"Bring fifteen episodes from any show back to me and we'll catch up on ten years of research. Soon the two girls from the most popular film of 2013 will be the head of the company with all the other fine ladies." She told him.

"All right seven O' clock on the east dock tomorrow night." Marco said.

"How are you planning on beating security?" She asked.

"I got an eighteen minute window and only eighteen minutes." Marco said. "Don't get cheap on me Dodgson.

"Soon us Princesses will be the most powerful marketing tool for the world to ever see." She snickered.

 **[A/N]: I would say if this gets adapted into a movie for the near future I would have change the voice of Marco Diaz. Instead of Adam McAuthur doing the voice, I would let Wayne Knight to do the voice and you probably figure out why I made this decision later on when this is being made. But I won't spoil the reason why. However, I'll give you one hint. "There will be Dinosaurs roaming the park." Next chapter will up by tomorrow.**


	3. Heading to the Park

The next morning at the airport, many people were simply waiting to take the plane especially if they were part of outside opinions for the park down in Florida. While waiting for the access of the plane, many of them were simply walking around the airport. Everyone had their bags ready to spend a few days with Mickey. Jenny was busy reading a book when the flight attendant made his announcement.

"Anyone leaving flight 246 to Orlando Florida please proceed to Gate 4. Your flight will be leaving in 30 minutes."

"Well that's us." Jenny told Oliver as they headed for the plane. Marie soon followed shortly after. Once they got onto the plane, two more dogs entered. One an American Bulldog mix and the other a Dalmatian then a third dog also a Dalmatian except without the spots when she entered the plane as they settled down into their seats. Then Arlo and Riley arrived arguing like normal over their bills for their company so they settled down at the front of the plane. Soon Mickey came over.

"Can I have your attention please?" Mickey asked as he spoke over the radio. "We're about to take off to the happiest park of the world. I hope you have fun so we can hear your outside opinion on how we are currently doing. If you got any questions about our current status, come speak to me alone. If you want to find out who I am I will be there for you." He soon hung up and he left to a more private section of the plane to read. Soon the plane took off as everyone began to fly away to Orlando and everyone was getting settled in nicely. Jenny was a bit curious about Mickey so she decided to head off to where he was. When she found him, he was in a separate compartment of the plane reading a book. She soon knocked on his door to find out.

"Come in." Mickey said curious. Jenny soon came in.

"Oh hello, am I disturbing you or anything?" Asked Jenny curious.

"You're not wanting to leave me alone, come sit and talk." Mickey offered.

"Sure." She said as she pulled a chair as she sat down at his desk.

"Want me to talk about where we are going?" Mickey asked as he opened the conversation.

"No I don't know." Jenny said as she was still puzzled.

"You're heading to my park and I built it myself." Mickey said happily.

"When did this all started when I was just a child and I wanted to live up to my name of my father who was an artist. Then I began to work so hard on my art to the point where I was a talented mouse such as myself. When I graduated from the University in the top ten percent of the entire class and I was granted to form a company that specializes in the type of art that was still new for its time. Then I met some very talented people in my life such as the comedic hot head known a Donald and a man with a massive library of ideas known as Goofy plus many many more and we became a stable trio. In fact when we created our first movie back in 1937, my family thought I was insane and I had to mortgage the house I was living on at the time in order to complete this movie, I thought I was going to regret it since my family thought that it would fail but it was a success seeing how we can use my art to create a movie and I got praised and we simply did more and that's how we created you." Mickey said as he finished his long speech about how he could turn his dreams into a success.

"How many times have you been leader of this company?" Asked Jenny a little puzzled.

"You mean CEO, and to answer your question three. From when the company first formed until 1965 when I contracted a lung disease then I recovered. The second time from 1989 to 2000. And the last time from 2007 to 2012 when we had a merger with our partner with Pixar since we were good friends and we didn't want them to leave us. So you go small then grow into a multi-billion dollar company with in the span of a century. I wish I was CEO again so I can handle the company the way I wanted to do it. Spared no expense." Mickey told Jenny.

"Why who's running the company now?" Jenny asked seeing who was in charge.

"The current CEO is a princess with ice powers who I don't remember her name. In fact, the Princesses have been taking control of the company and they have been using the money that I've been building for decades and using it irresponsibly. Buying out Marvel, Star Wars, you name it. If I was CEO I would tell my company to go into creativity overdrive since Creativity is the source of money not money itself and no one can surpass Scrooge in total riches." Mickey told her kindly. "Get some rest, when we get there I'll go deeper into how we can house the company for the near future." Jenny walked out of the room as she went back to her section of the plane.

"So uh how did it go?" Asked Lucky.

"It went great." Jenny said.

"So uh you can uh wait." Lucky told her.

"Sorry that was Lucky. He's the Ian Malcom of this Fanfic." Chance told Jenny.

"Spoiler territory?" Asked Jenny puzzled.

"Kind of." Chance told her. "Get some rest."

She soon sat down in the middle row as she went of sleep. However she soon woke up to see that there were was no one on the plane as the plane was spinning out of control in screws. She looked to the left to only see that there was only a Velociraptor there and she was freaked out nervous.

"ALAN!" The Velociraptor said to her.

"Jenny!" Chance shouted at her as he shook her lightly to wake her up.

"What?" Jenny responded half asleep.

"We're here." Chance told her as he got her up as the plane was preparing to land.

"We're preparing to land so fasten your seatbelts." Mickey told everyone that they will be landing soon. Everyone clicked into their seatbelts are they landed onto the runway. Soon two Iguanodon transports were ready to take them to the park. Marie opened the airplane door and let Oliver out first.

"Got those top minds about how to take control of the park? Asked Minnie wondering where Mickey went for the past two days.

"Yeah uh-huh, I was talking to one of the visitors about how the park operated and the history. Now if you must excuse us we need to get going." Mickey told her as they loaded everyone and their luggage in place. Once that was done they convince the Iguanodons to move.

"So Mickey I never knew you had Dinosaurs in your park." Jenny said as she was in awe.

"Yeah but some of them aren't mine. You see I've made a deal with Steven Speilberg to house some of the dinosaurs in our park while they redid the Jurassic Park themed areas of his park. It is almost complete but we've been on high alert in case any of them escaped their enclosures. We've hired Frollo to be on raptor patrol. And if this does succeed, we agree that we will have the rights so we can let Roger Rabbit be back in the parks since everyone is dying to see him.

"So wait Mickey if I'm getting this straight, we got fifty miles of Perimeter fence in place?" Asked Arlo curious.

"And also the concrete moats and the motion tracking censors. Arlo boy relax and try to enjoy yourself." Mickey told Arlo kindly.

"Look this is no weekend excursion. This is a serious Investigation of the stability of the park. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. In forty-eight hours if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down Mickey." Arlo told him saying this is a serious manner.

"In forty-eight, I'll be accepting your apologies." Mickey told Arlo convinced that people to get convinced.

"All we don't have is insurance in case a storm come or the power goes out." Jenny told Mickey. "But I've heard you have Marco Diaz so we're good we're good."

"Spared no expense. Mickey told Jenny.

Soon they were trotting along to see what was going on. Then they were getting close to a desired area.

"All right, slow down, slow down and stop." Mickey told the Iguanodons as they came to a standstill.

Oliver decided he needed to take a look around and he saw something that caught his eye. He soon turned to Marie who was sitting right next to him.

"Marie." Oliver said as he nudged the white cat.

"What is it?" Marie asked as she got up she was soon in awe as she saw something she had never seen before. It was a towering creature that they haven't seen before in their lives. They were wondering what it was while it ate away at the vegetation.

"What is it?" Oliver asked as he looked. "It's a dinosaur like Jenny said."

"Yeah he did it alright. He uh did it." Lucky said as he looked at the giant creature.

"This park is going to make a fortune." Arlo said.

"And Pixar will get paid." Riley smiled as they all got out of to stare at the dinosaurs in awe.

"You know what our next movie will be coming to." Arlo told her as they continued to stare at the dinosaurs in awe.

"I feel like I'm going to faint." Marie admitted as it was too much for her.

"Don't worry I'm here." Oliver reassured her.

"My Oliver and my dear Marie, welcome to Disney World." Mickey said in awe as Oliver looked up watching the dinosaurs around the pond as he was about to cry with joy.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." He said as smile appeared across the kittens face.

"Isn't that like staring out at the herd saying that they eat their own poop?" Jenny asked to Oliver. Oliver just ignored her as he stared at the dinosaurs as they wandered around.

"How did you do this?" Oliver asked in Awe as well as him being curious about how this place was turned into a reality.

"I'll show you come along." Mickey said as he took them to the visitor center of the park.

 **[A/N]: This one took a while for me to make since this had to deal with a good amount of character development coming from the character who made the park a reality. Some more intelligent conversations will be coming up in the next chapter so pay attention to these because they are important on how the park is going to run. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Sorry to keep you guys hanging.**


	4. The park itself

3

The two Iguanodons soon pulled up to the visitor center of the park. This park was under repairs so it had a giant hole in the side where many of the workers were hard at work. Mickey was giving a brief tour of the area soon stopped at this area to let off the people and let them inside. A fox was holding the door to let him in. He soon walked in taking the door from the fox.

"Thank you Nick." Mickey told him politely.

"You're very welcome." Nick complimented back.

"You and Judy do a good job at protecting this park in case something breaks free. Mickey told him to keep up the good work.

"You're welcome to the visitor's center." Nick told him slyly.

"You see this park is the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating the latest technologies. And I'm not talking about the rides, everyone rides. But I wanted to feel like you were in the movie while riding the ride. It will be so astounding that it will capture the imagination of the planet." Mickey told them as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"What do you mean if something breaks free Nick and Judy would be there to be a break out?" Asked Oddball standing by her Uncle Lucky.

"We'll have everything under control I promise." Mickey told her there will be no need to panic.

Once they arrived to the nerve everyone sat down to get a tour on how the park came to be and how it was all created.

"I advise for everyone to sit down for this." Mickey told everyone as he foraged for a magic pencil. Everyone sat down as the bars for the ride came down softly onto everyone. Soon the screen came up revealing a blank sheet of paper as Mickey drew on it. Soon that drawing, turned into a cartoon and it began to communicate.

"Hello." Mickey started the conversation.

"Oh hello Mickey." The cartoon talked to him back.

"May I see that finger of yours?" Mickey asked as he held out his pencil.

"Oh sure Mickey." The cartoon said as he held out his finger. He was soon poked on the finger with the pencil. "Ow that hurts."

"Relax my cartoon, it's the miracle of cloning." Mickey told him as more of the cartoon began to clone into more characters and even the backround and colors.

"What's being cloned here?" Asked Oliver. "You can't just clone stuff with your magic."

"And cloning doesn't come without gaps." Lucky also pointed out.

"And where do you get the money to make this magic of art a reality?" Asked Marie.

"Shh." Arlo hushed them.

Soon the animation from the cartoon character began to swirl from the finger where he was poked and out came a familiar character, it was Goofy.

"Hello there fellows, you're probably wondering how did we make this place a reality? Allow me to explain. Back in 1928, I joined this company to extend my knowledge on how the world of this new art worked and that's how I have met Mickey and his friends who were starting to come together. And the world of this art begins with an idea. Then our ideas soon get casted into pictures which we bring to the discussion room to see if this could be doable. If it is, then we will have to get to work making this idea into a reality. Soon we take our pencils and papers and we begin to draw and design how these characters will be interacting in their environment and the other characters around them. We always have multiple people working on groups of the movie. Some people will do the animation of the characters while others will do the back grounds of the environment that the characters inhabit in to simple things like doing the sky and the position of the sun and the moon. We also have a clean-up crew to remove anything access or to fix up some mistakes. If one of the drawings gets lost, destroyed or doesn't meet certain criteria, we often have our animators redo the drawings. It often takes five groups of people to produce one cell of this type of art. And since our movies run at a rate of 24 cells a second, you will have about 1,440 cells per minute! Our movies runtime is between 70 to 110 minutes so that is a lot of drawing that we need to do to make one movie. So you would get a maximum of 158,400 cells for a run time of 110 minutes! If one person provided the animation and back grounds for one scene, for a work time of eight hours a day, it would take two years for one person to do all of that work. Also when we present this movie to the public before its release, they might ask us to remove of redo some scenes so we have to follow the rules to make our movies be friendly for children but also have some entertainment value for the adults. So it's a hard balancing act to follow if you want your movies to become a success. I hope your enjoy your stay." Goofy told everyone before the scene transitioned and the first ride began.

"Is this really a ride?" Jenny asked puzzled.

"Yes it is. In fact this ride is mandatory to all those who visit the park. Just so they can wonder how this place became a reality." Mickey answered her question. "In fact the score for this is a Rum pum pum. It's really catchy isn't it?"

Soon they rounded the corner to see that there was tons of animators busy discussing the ideas for their next movie.

"Those guys must be hard working good artists?" Asked Oddball.

"This is too overwhelming Mickey, are those the characters from Autoerotica?" Asked Arlo.

"We have no animatronics; these people are the miracle workers of Disney World." Mickey told Arlo.

"Can we go see the Artists?" Marie asked.

"Shortly shortly." Mickey promised to them.

"Is there anyways to stop them?" Asked Oliver about the ride.

"We're almost done with the tour so please be patient. Mickey told them kindly.

After the tour was done, Mickey took them to the center where the artists were being held. Some of the artists were hard at work producing storyboards for the next movies. Mickey soon walked over to where Max Goof was working on the next movie's storyboards.

"Oh hey Max. I'm giving these people a tour of the park, Mind giving us a picture of the tourists?" Mickey asked him softly.

"Of course." Max told them as he began to draw out the picture. Once finished. Jenny had a question for him.

"What's the storyboards for?" Asked Jenny as she was curious about what he was doing.

"It's for another movie that we're trying to make. I'm still in the early stages for developing it." Max told her.

"I've heard you converted your style of animation recently." Jenny told Max.

"It's kind of a long story. You see we always go into slumps whenever Mickey wasn't our CEO. In the second slump, we had to transition our animation style to computer graphics rather than cell animation, it was cheaper to make and it took less time but I miss the time that we drew everything by hand so we have gotten lazy since we didn't invest as much time into making a movie that was as good. But since Mickey was nice enough and appreciates my hard work, he assigned me to do storyboards for movies. I haven't directed a movie at all but someday I might get the chance. Also that guide is about twenty years old." Max told Jenny.

"Talk about being outdated." Jenny giggled as she went off to join Mickey and his gang as they were leaving.

"Thanks." Max said as he went back to work. When Jenny caught up, Lucky was talking about the Dinosaurs.

"You see you can't contain a creature that was created. Life essentially breaks free at whatever resources at its disposal. It will spread to new places and crashes through barriers no matter how strong they are and it is painful and dangerous. To keep it short. Life, uh finds a way." Lucky told Mickey about the containment of a living creature whether if they created it or not.

They were approaching the paddock where they were keeping the two of the most dangerous characters created by the company while they were discussing about the lunch they would have.

"I agree with you Lucky but all of this thinking could get you off track whether you're civilized or not especially since I've contacted Tiana, Remy, and Kronk is making up lunch for all of us." Mickey told them as they were approaching the paddock where Frollo was standing over.

"Morning Frollo." Mickey greeted him.

"It is a good morning to you too. But you see two of your creation labeled Dipper and Mabel are always causing trouble around the park." Frollo told Mickey about the news.

"They are the most overrated characters that aren't princesses. And have you fed them yet?" Asked Mickey.

"Feeding time is right about now." Frollo assured him as a bull cow was lifted from the crane and it was lowered into their paddock. The bull was crying as it was about to be devoured. They soon came along as they began feed as the bull began to shriek with fright and agony as the trees ruffled. Everyone looked on with disgust.

"They should all be destroyed." Frollo told them quietly.

"Also this is Frollo from Paris. He's the leader of security around here. A bit of an alarmist but he knows his cartoon characters quite well." Mickey told them.

"How popular are those two?" Asked Oliver.

"Very popular, they were lethal as soon as we created them." Frollo said. "I've hunted and contained things that are just as vicious. Last week I've killed Corey for being labeled the best Anime character."

"How fast are they?" Asked Oliver.

"Very fast. I've heard they can out run an Olympic champion." Frollo told Oliver about it.

"Fast for a human?" Oliver continued.

"Yes fast they can reach ten to twelve miles an hour in the open." Frollo continued to explain.

"Do they show intelligence?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. They show great intelligence. Problem solving intelligence, especially Mabel. We had eight until Mabel came along and killed all but Dipper. She and Dipper are the only ones left. You can tell that she is trying to work things out when she is hunting you so we had to feed them like this. They sometimes even attack the fences when fighting for food." Frollo told Oliver.

"Aren't the fences electrified?" Oliver asked about them.

"They are but they never attack the same place twice. They were most likely testing the fences for weaknesses. Systematically…. They remember." Frollo told Oliver.

Soon the crane was being lifted back up and the harness was being taken out of the paddock. The harness was destroyed and there was blood all over it and most importantly, the Bull was gone.

"Yes, well, who's hungry?" Mickey asked.

Soon everyone was taken to the fancy dining hall where they were being served lunch before the tour of the park. A lot of videos we're being projected about the future. Jenny was served crayfish with no shells as Tiana was giving out the rest of the dishes.

"Much more adventurous guests would Opt for the river cruises of close ups with the dinosaurs. None of this is ready yet but it should open in six to twelve months. For now we will have a basic tour with the guests to see what they are in for, and then all of the other stuff will open up as the park gets fixed. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense." Mickey told everyone.

"And we get to charge whatever we want two thousand a day, ten thousand a day and people will pay for it. And then there's the merchandise." Arlo told Mickey.

"Arlo you do realize that this park was not only to cater for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to come to this park." Mickey told Arlo.

"Yes we'll have a coupon day or something like that." Arlo said.

"The lack of humanity is starting to kill me since we're the most famous company that is known is and you're willing to charge outrageous prices that most people can't pay for. Plus we've just learned that Steven Speilberg's movies take place at spotlight fetish land." Lucky said as he wanted to make something clear.

"I think things are a little different than you and I have feared." Arlo told Lucky.

"I know they're a lot worse." Lucky said.

"Now this isn't fair. We haven't opened up the park yet. There is no reason." Arlo said before he was cut off.

"Now Arlo be fair let's listen to what Lucky has to say." Mickey told him.

"Don't you see the danger Mickey? Genetics is the most awesome force that the world has ever seen and yet you wield it like a kid that has found his dad's gun." Lucky started off.

"It's hardly appropriate to start." Arlo said.

"If I may. I'll tell you the scientific power you're using here. It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You have read what others have done, and take it to the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves so you don't take any responsibility. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had. You patented it, you packaged it, slapped it on a plastic lunchbox and now you're selling it. You want to sell it." Lucky said as he banged the table with the last of his words causing the silverware to rattle a bit. Lucky had to think of something fast.

"I don't think you're giving us enough of our due credit. Our animators have done things that no one else has done before when it came to making this company a reality." Mickey told Lucky to keep himself secure.

"Yeah but your animators are so preoccupied over whether or not they could that they didn't stop it to think they should." Lucky told him.

"Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction and I built an exhibit to house some to keep their population going." Mickey told Lucky.

"Well this isn't a species that was destroyed by deforestation or the building of a dam. A movie company has its shot and if they fail, then they go out of business and your princesses think that the company is too big to fail, but I feel like even the biggest corporation have the seeds to their own destruction." Lucky told Mickey about how companies are different than a living animal.

"I don't understand what the Luddite attitude is coming from a dog as intelligent as you. How can we stand on the light of discovery and not act?" Mickey asked ready to throw another question to Lucky.

"What's so great about discovery? It's violent penetrative act that scars what it explores. You call it discovery; I call it rape of entertainment world." Lucky told Mickey. "Let's get this straight. God creates dinosaurs, god kills dinosaurs, god creates man, man kills god, man creates Disney, Disney kills man and animals."

"And Princesses inherit the earth." Oddball finished.

"Yeah but the question is how can you predict the fall of entertainment. And therefore how can you seem to control it. If you think you should just buy out everything how would make the means of having more profit than normal and is money really worth it when you have no competitors to have an edge over? I call it laziness." Marie said bringing up a point.

"Oliver is there one kitten that is trying to appreciate about what I do." Said Mickey before Oliver cuts him off.

"Look the world has changed radically, and we're all running trying to play catch up. I don't want to jump to conclusions but the world is becoming more and more divided. Many people would want to have more hand drawn films but there are those that want something that little children would want to see. If we started producing more hand drawn animated films and throws them into the mix together. We still don't have the slightest idea of what to expect." Oliver told Mickey about it.

"I don't believe it! You're meant to defend me from such characters and the only one who is on my side is the blood sucking lawyer who looks like a deformed Apatosaurs." Mickey said who felt like he was getting no support.

"Thank you." Arlo said as he was a bit offended by this. Soon Tiana walked over and whispered something in Mickey's ear.

"Well, they're here." Mickey said as everyone finished their lunch and decided to start the tour of the park.

 **[A/N]: Boy was this was a long one. I normally do under two thousand words a chapter but I decided to cover a large chunk of the story in this one chapter alone and plus it was a good amount of thinking that the reader would need to do to formulate something that will at least require to say something about. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. The Tour

Soon everyone was walking down the stairs to begin the tour around the park as everyone was very eager to get it rolling. Mickey and Jenny were stuck in another debate about how the park should be run.

"Like I said Ms. Foxworth, you and the others I've chosen to be in the pictures for today." Mickey told her about her and her cat.

"When you said everyone should have the right to enjoy this park, I thought everyone should fly their personal helicopters to their Hawaiian islands after getting storm insurance. We're looking after the little guy." Jenny told him about their debate.

"I know the park is a great place but the company itself has shifted to its target audience." Mickey said as two more Apatosaurus ran up to greet Arlo.

"Arlo!" Both Buck and Lilly shouted as they tackled him happily.

"Buck! Lilly! Take it easy." Arlo said as he was tackled to the ground by his siblings.

"Well that's great but can we start the tour of the park?" Asked Riley who was impatient?

"Well okay we'll get things organized in a few moments." Mickey told her as he was arranging on how everyone would be seated.

They soon outside to see two modified Ford Explorers to be riding along to the front entrance. They soon came to a stop as Mickey began to arrange everyone on where they should sit.

"Okay. Jenny, Riley, Arlo, Buck and Lilly will be in the first car, while Chance, Lucky, Oliver, Oddball and Marie will be in the second car." Mickey told them as Oddball had a couple of questions.

"Who's driving these things?" Oddball asked out of curiousity.

"No one's driving plus there are no breaks to these. These are electrified cars that run on a guided trackway under the ground. They're pollution free and top of the line. We like to be innovated when it comes to testing new things." Mickey said happily.

"It's an interactive CD-Rom, it can display the information that you like to hear." Lilly said happily.

"Spared no expense you will have fun today." Mickey said happily. "Come along Marie, you will be sitting in the second car and I will assure you that you and Oliver have a good time."

"Thanks I will have fun." Marie said happily as she entered the car.

"I will be in the control room if you need me and I will be supervising you on your trip in case something goes wrong." Mickey said as he left. Once the cars were loaded they soon departed. Jenny and Lilly were chatting away about computers when the cars were on their way.

"So you're saying you are?" Jenny said confused.

"I'm a hacker." Lilly said.

"When did you begin hacking?" Jenny asked puzzled.

"I began hacking a couple years back seeing how my movie didn't do a good job explaining stuff so I took up a new profession. I managed to get the power back on in the park but my mother scolded me for hacking since I'm a dinosaur." Lilly said.

"Can you write down how I can turn the power back on in case the power goes out?" Jenny asked a little puzzled.

"Sure." Lilly said as she began to write down the steps on how to hack into the system to getting the power back on once she was done she completely changed the subject. "And that is why Pixar should release a dinosaur themed movie a few months after Jurassic World." She was interrupted by someone who was speaking.

"We are excited to see you as we are about to begin our tour through the most popular park in all of Florida. Free from mosquitoes, and co-joined with Speilberg, we present a temporary dinosaur edition to the park. Get ready to venture into the lost world of what we considered forgotten about. Welcome to Disney World!" The speaker of the Intercom told the tourists.

"What have they got in there, King Kong?" Asked Lucky sarcastically.

"Oh come on, if you were being voiced by Jeff Goldblum you could have worked in three more uhs in that sentence." Oliver said as he tapped his paw giving Lucky a friendly shove. "What uh they uh got uh in uh there uh King uh Kong?"

"More like, uh six." Lucky told Oliver counting how many times he said Uh.

"There you go." Oliver said with a smile.

Meanwhile, half a dozen technicians were busy in the control room. They were rushing around chaotically as they were hastily making last minute fixes and changes. Frollo and Mickey whisked through the double doors where they spotted Butterball fixing up some of the faulty coding.

"National weather is tracking a tropical storm seventy five miles south east of us and its gathering strength fast." Frollo said as he began studying the storm.

"Let's hope it swings to the Gulf of Mexico like last time." Mickey said a bit curious.

"We should've chosen a better building location than in Orlando." Frollo Said

"Yeah why didn't we build in Manhattan?" Asked Mickey curious talking to the audience.

"I'll keep an eye on it. You should keep an eye on your park guests." Frollo suggested as Mickey turned to Butterball.

"Start presenting the info for our lovely guests." Mickey told Butterball.

"Hold on to your butts." Butterball said as he punched in some code to start displaying some of the information.

Meanwhile the gang was traveling around in the car when the speaker began to speak up.

"The first creature to the right is the Dilophosaurus. One of the largest carnivores of the Early Jurassic, we've also learned that the Dilophosaurus is also poisonous, spitting venom into their prey which causes blindness then paralysis allowing them to eat at their leisure. This creature is a beautiful and friendly but dangerous addition to the park. Just don't taunt them with a stick or they will attack." The speaker told everyone on the intercom. But as they looked to see, the Dilophosaurus was nowhere to be found.

"I guess he might be shy." Oddball sighed as she looked into the paddock.

Meanwhile Butterball was scanning through the code to see any glitches as he encountered another one.

"Vehicle headlights are on and not responding, they shouldn't be running on the cars batteries. That makes it glitch one fifty one on today's glitch list. We already have major problems with the amusement parks and the zoo and the computers aren't on their feet yet." Butterball enlisted to Mickey as he went back to scanning the code to see if there were any more glitches.

Soon Mickey turned to his head to his other worker Marco Diaz and he said.

"Marco, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?" Asked Mickey. Marco Diaz turned his chair to face Mickey laughing.

"I am totally unappreciated at my time. You can run this entire park in this room with minimal staff for three days. You think that automation is fast? Or cheap? You know anyone that can network eight machines and debug two million lines worth of code on my salary? If so, I would like to see them try." Marco responded as he took another sip from his coke.

"I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems." Mickey said.

"You're right, Mickey. You're absolutely right. Everything is my problem." Marco said.

"I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you Marco. I really do not want to." Mickey said.

"There's hardly a debate at all." Marco responded.

"I do not blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them." Mickey said.

"Thanks, dad." Marco responded as he squeezed his Panic Pete doll.

"Marco, headlights." Butterball said wanting Marco to fix the headlights while he was squeezing his Panic Pete doll as well as chewing softly on its head.

"Yeah I'll debug the tour program when they get back okay. Okay?! It'll eat a lot of the computer cycles, we'll lose part of the system for a while. There's a finite amount of memory and we can't use it for everything. Are you going to compile for a half an hour…" Marco said before Frollo cuts him off half way through his conversation.

"Quiet, all of you!" Frollo barked as he paused for a moment to see where the tour was at. Once he located them he said "They're approaching the tyrannosaur paddock."

Sure enough, he was right. The two cars approached the paddock where they were housing the Tyrannosaurus. But just like the Dilophosaurus, the Tyrannosaurus was nowhere to be seen.

"God creates dinosaurs, god kills dinosaurs, god creates man, man kills god, man creates Disney." Lucky said once more.

"Disney kills man and animals and princesses inherit the earth." Marie said finishing his sentence. Soon Butterball opened up on the intercom.

"Well try to tempt the rex for now. Just keep watching the fence." Butterball spoke over. Soon a goat tied by rope to a stake was raised from the ground to tempt the Tyrannosaurus with easy prey.

"What's going to happen to the goat? Is he going to eat the goat?" Asked Lilly nervous.

"Excellent." Buck said smiling.

"What's wrong Lilly never had meat before?" Asked Riley as she was a bit concerned for her.

"All Apatosaurus are vegetarians." Lilly said.

"You can't just suppress millions of years of evolution and gut instinct, if it wants to hunt, it will hunt and it will eat us whole." Jenny said as she was telling the kids.

They waited for another five minutes before they realized the Tyrannosaurus was a no-show and the cars get rolling again. Soon Lucky was trying to speak into the camera to get Mickey's attention.

"Eventually you plan on having dinosaurs on this tour, right? Hello? Hello?" Lucky said as Mickey turned him off.

"God I really hate that pup." Mickey told the audience.

"The Tyrannosaurus doesn't have set times to greet the audience?" Asked Lucky as he sat back down in his seat. "The essence of chaos."

"I still don't get this chaos?" Asked Marie with curiosity.

"It simply deals with the unpredictability in complex systems. In the shorthand, it's called the butterfly effect. A butterfly flaps its wings in Peking and in Central Park, you get rain instead of sunshine." Lucky said but Marie understood none of it.

"What is Lucky doing?" Asked Chance to Oliver a bit curious.

"He's using his traditional pick up tricks that always seem to get him women at TGI Fridays." Oliver smirked at his joke.

"Did I go too fast? I did a fly-by." Lucky laughed ignoring what Oliver was saying.

"I missed it." Marie admitted.

"Okay let's preform an experiment." Lucky said as he got some water from the front of the car. Oliver was busy staring at something outside of the car and he tried his best to get a better look.

"The car should be still but that's okay, well use that as wind for this situation. Now I'm going to put a drop of water on your paw and tell me where it will roll off." Lucky instructed Marie as she took a wild guess.

"Down my paw and off my claws." She guessed.

"Let's see." Lucky said as he dropped some water on the center of her paw. The water droplet rolled off her paw and down her leg.

"Surprised?" Asked Lucky.

"Not sure, let's try that again." Marie told him wanting to get another result.

"Where do you think the water will go?" Asked Lucky.

"Down my leg where it went last time." Marie guessed.

"Okay." Lucky said as he puts the droplet of water on her paw but this time it went to the left falling off of her paw straight away.

"Okay I'm at least a bit surprised and I know what is going on." Marie told Lucky.

"Glad you can think of it." Lucky said happily. Oliver was a bit annoyed by this.

"My god it's like the new NBC Sitcom Rambles and Mumbles." Oliver said as the sitcom music cued over him.

One's a horny chaotician, the other is a giggling plant expert that doesn't want to get married but wants kids for some reason. Together, they make the greatest couple that nobody could understand or want to listen to since Jackie-Chan and Chris Tucker. (Insert rambling and mumbling here.) Rambles and Mumbles, coming soon to NBC, a giant "Cancelled" sign flies over and lands on the sign of the Tv show. Wow that was fast.

Meanwhile Lucky was still talking to Marie about how the Chaos theory was still possible.

"It changed how?" Asked Marie.

"It changed. Why? Because of tiny variations from the orientation of the hairs your paw." Lucky began as Marie turned to Oliver

"Oliver, look at this." Marie said but Oliver paid no attention as he was still focused on what was going on outside.

"The amount of blood distending your blood vessels can cause Imperfections of the skin." Lucky continued as Marie interrupted him.

"Imperfections of the skin?" Asked Marie.

"Oh just microscopic, microscopic that never repeat and never lead to the same outcome." Lucky told her.

"Unpredictability?" Asked Marie as Oliver and Chance soon bailed out of the car.

"There! Look at this. See? I'm right again as nobody could have predicted the time that it took for Oliver and Chance to bail from the car." Lucky told her.

"Oliver?" Asked Marie as she and Oddball bailed from the car as well.

"And there's another example. See, here I am talking by myself and uh, um, talking to myself. That's chaos theory." Lucky said.

Soon Mickey saw what was happening as he made an order.

"Stop the program. Stop the program. I told you we need locking mechanisms on the doors." Mickey ordered. The tour was stopped as everyone got out as they strolled down the field to find Oliver and Chance. Once they got there, they came across a sight they would not have seen. There was a veterinarian as it was taking care of a very sick Triceratops.

"Is it aggressive?" Asked Riley nervously.

"Actually Frollo tranquilized her and we're trying to figure out what is going on." Amelia told them.

"Any cause of the sickness?" Asked Riley as Oliver was on the breathing Triceratops while Marie studied the animal.

"Imbalance, Disorientation, Labored breathing, it happens every six weeks." Amelia said.

"Was it something the poor animal ate?" Asked Marie as Chance had wandered away from the group again.

"I believe so." Amelia said.

"Where did Chance go?" Jenny asked as Chance came back.

"Hey guys come quick." He said as he guided everyone down a small hill to see there was a pit of smooth stones that was partially filled.

"What are these? Asked Marie to Amelia.

"Those are stones, we give them rough stones to help with their digestion of tough food. Without these some of the vegetation can get the dinosaurs sick." Amelia told Marie as she was starting to piece the puzzle together.

"Let's find what this dinosaur ate." Marie said as she went down to find where the droppings were.

"You know if you ate something it would always come out as droppings." Lucky told her.

Meanwhile back in the control room, Mickey, Frollo and Butterball were keeping their eyes on the storm which was heading directly into the park. Frollo was on the phone with Mickey.

"The storm hasn't dissipated or changed its course. We'll have to cut the tour short, but we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Frollo told Mickey the news.

"Are you sure we have to?" Asked Mickey who was a little concerned.

"I don't want to take any chances." Butterball told Mickey.

"Sustained wind about 55 miles an hour." Frollo admitted.

"Tell them when they get back to the cars." Mickey told them. Butterball went to make the announcement.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the east dock leaves in five minutes, drop what you are doing and leave now." Butterball announced.

"Damn." Mickey said as he wanted to complete the tour now rather than tomorrow.

Meanwhile Lucky approached the pile of Triceratops droppings as he wasn't surprised about what he had seen. The dropping was towering over him and he stared at them.

"That is one big pile of shit." Lucky said unimpressed.

"Jeff Goldblum's acting career in a nutshell." Jenny said as she wanted to make another joke. Marie was wearing some paw gloves as she was digging through the pile of droppings.

"Weird? I don't see any traces of the toxic lilacs that would have harmed the animal in that sense. If the animal had eaten these plants and not had the stones to break the plants down, then it could have gastral poisoning." Marie said.

"You will wash your paws before you eat anything?" Asked Lucky to ensure her hygiene.

"It could be true or false." Amelia stated whether or not Marie could be right. Soon as she was finished and she turned around, a baby triceratops charges in as it rammed Marie over causing her to land on her butt. Jim Hawkins came in to corral the young animal into submission.

"Sorry he's a little feisty. These youngsters believe they have nothing to fear but it becomes easily scared by loud noises." Jim told Marie as he helped her up. Meanwhile Marco Diaz was frantically typing away at his console as he was finishing with his work. He saw a button that said Execute as he slammed the button resulting in his coding work to be completed. Back at the sick triceratops, a loud thunder clap was heard showing that the storm was getting closer. Arlo puts down his foot.

"Doctors if you please, I insist that we get a move on." Arlo said as everyone began to head back to the cars.

"Oh go on ahead, I would like to stay with Jim Hawkins and Amelia and finish my research on the trike if you know." Marie said as this research was the most fascinating to her.

"How will she get back?" Asked Oliver.

"Aladar has escorted me and Jim Hawkins here and he will escort her and us back to the visitors center, we will tie up and call it a day." Amelia told Oliver about the plan on how they will be getting back to the rooms for the night.

"Okay." Oliver said as he walked up to Marie. "Find anything interesting about the sickness and I will see you tonight."

"I promise." Marie said as she walked Oliver and the rest of the gang walk back to the car leaving her to finish her work up. They got back into their cars as it was Jenny who was going to be riding in the back this time. The cars soon went around a wye as they began their journey back. Little did they know, they were heading straight into a trap?

 **[A/N]: Sorry if I haven't posted anything for the past two of three days as I was very busy taking a break and I have events to go to for much of the summer so I'm trying to make the chapters longer by condensing them down plus it saves space. Hopefully you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. The great footage heist

The storm that everyone was talking about had soon developed into a category 1 hurricane as it began to batter the coasts as well as flooding the lowlands around Orlando. Rain was falling hard all over the park as a worker was talking with Marco Diaz about the ship leaving the east dock but Marco was telling him to give him some time.

"There's nothing I can do. If the captain says we got to go, we got to go!" The man told Marco over the phone.

"No, no listen. Give me some time. I've done a test run with this thing and it took me about twenty minutes but I can push it to eighteen minutes, but you got to give me fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes!" Marco Diaz responded.

"No Promises." The man responded as he hung up. Marco soon quickly decided how he was going to execute this as quickly as possible without anyone noticing his absence. Mickey was busy looking at his clock as Butterball came up to him.

"Sir the visitor's vehicles are on their way back to the garage." Butterball told Mickey.

"So much for the first tour, two no shows and a sick Triceratops." Mickey sighed.

"It could have been worse, a lot worse." Butterball said before they looked at Marco who had ants in his pants who came up with an excuse to leave.

"Anyone want a soda or something? I'm heading up to the machine and I thought I was going to get something for everybody. I only had sweets so I was going to get something salty. Oh! I finished debugging the phones for you. I was going to uh so I did. So I debugged the phones. And I thought maybe I should tell you that the system uh um compiling for eighteen to twenty minutes. Some of the minor systems, they will go on and off for a while but there's nothing to worry about, it's a simple thing." Marco told everyone. Soon Marco began to finalize the rest of the info before pushing a second Execute button. Once pressed, a timer came up counting down from sixty seconds. Marco grabbed his can of Barbasol shaving cream and headed out.

Meanwhile in the cars heading back, Oliver and Lucky were striking up a conversation as they were heading back to the visitor's center.

"Do you have kids?" Asked Oliver.

"Me? Hell yeah. I have no kids sadly but I do have two nephews and a niece." Lucky said before he looked at Oddball. "Anything at all can happen same could be with wives."

"You married?" Oliver asked with curiosity.

"No. But I'm trying my best to find a girl that I can make the next Mrs. Lucky." Lucky told Oliver but he turned his head as Lucky began to laugh slightly.

Back at the visitor's center, Marco was busy waiting at the door to the storage for all of their Tv shows hardware. Many episodes were incomplete but those that were complete were set to a special corner where they were ready to be broadcasted. A security camera was waiting while Marco was looking at his stopwatch.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One." Marco counted down as he soon noticed the camera shut down as the door locks went off line. Marco was able to open the doors with ease as he entered the storage area. Back in the control room Butterball noticed something blinking on his computer. He went towards it to see what was wrong.

"That's odd." Butterball said.

"What?" Asked Mickey puzzled about it.

"All of the door security systems are shutting down." Butterball told Mickey.

"Marco must have said that a few systems were going to go offline. Didn't he?" Mickey assured him. Marco meanwhile had screwed the bottom off of the shaving cream as he began to extract the completed episodes from a variety of shows. He knew he had to hurry so he grabbed one episode from each show. He soon closed the door and screwed the top back onto the can as he rushed out to a gas powered jeep.

Back in the cars, the interactive screens went offline, but Lucky and Oliver didn't notice as they continued talking.

"By the way, Marie, she's not, like, available, is she?" Asked Lucky.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Wait? You two are…" Asked Lucky.

"Yeah." Oliver told him cutting lucky off.

"Why?" Asked Lucky as he was puzzled.

"Let's just say she likes me and I like her back. We're both cats." Oliver told Lucky about Marie. Soon the cars came to a standstill as the power went off. The cars came to a halt.

"What did I touch?" Asked Oliver curious about why they stopped.

"Um you didn't touch anything. We've stopped." Lucky reassured him.

"Okay let's play a little game of who's going to die?" Oliver said.

"How do you play?" Lucky asked.

"I list off four characters from a particular movie and it's your choice to see who is going to die. So it's kind of like A, B, C, or D. You can choose more than one answer." Oliver instructed him.

"I'm ready for the first round." Lucky said.

"Okay." Oliver huffed as he took a deep breath as he thought out something. "You got annoying blabbermouth Jeff Goldblum, idiot scientist Julianne Moore, not so badass badass Vincent Vaughn, or pudgy dough guy that only has eight lines. Who do you choose?"

"I will say that the last guy will die by being chomped in half by two tyrannosaurus rexes." Lucky said.

"You will show respect for our doughy guy." Oliver laughed.

Meanwhile back in the control room, things were growing worrisome as the fences were beginning to fail all over the park while the power was being shut off.

"What the hell, what the hell." Butterball said as he was worried.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"Fences are failing all over the park." Butterball said.

"Find Marco, check the vending machines." Mickey said to Butterball as he rushed out of control room to check on the vending machines he comes back empty handed.

"He's not at the vending machines. And the vending machines are down too." Butterball said.

Meanwhile Marco Diaz has a simple raincoat to protect him as he was heading into the park with his jeep to beat the clock. He soon came to the large doors where the tourists have entered as he got out. He went to a panel as he opened up the door saying Manual Overdrive, He flipped the switch to unlock as he ran back to his jeep as he got in and he sped off into the park. Back in the control room Butterball was ready to check the systems to see if the fences to the most dangerous guests were turned off. He soon sees a pile of trash as he gags in disgust.

"Look at his work station!" Butterball said as he pushed all of his garbage off the desk to get access to the work ahead. "What a complete slob!"

"Dipper's and Mabel's fences aren't out are they?" Asked Frollo nervously. Butterball began to type into the system. He typed the code name System Raptors into the console and he got the results quickly.

Raptor containment enclosure…

Security [Ok]

Fence [Ok]

Feeding Pavilion [Ok]

System Halt!

"No they're still on." Butterball said to Frollo telling him that their fences are still on. Mickey soon turned his head to audience who was reading this fanfic so far.

"Why did he turn all the other ones off?" Mickey asked.

Meanwhile Marco Diaz was pushing open some downed electrical fences. If they were on, it would have electrocuted him but since they were down he had no problem getting them open. A large sign was above to warn people not to put their hands on the fence but Marco wasn't paying attention as he got back into his jeep and sped off. The road that he was on was rapidly turning into mud as he continued to speed deeper into the park. He couldn't see much ahead of him due to the rain. He soon came to a fork in the road; Marco quickly applied the brakes as his jeep skidded into the sign to the east knocking it over. He got out of the jeep to fix the sign as he turned it to the right, then he turned it to left, then he forcefully spun it as he was confused on where they were going to go because of the storm. Meanwhile Butterball was typing away at Marco's console wanting to gain security at the code to get the power back on.

"Access main program." Butterball said as he typed in Access security into the computer. The computer flashes Access: PERMISSION DENIED!

"Access main security." Butterball said as he typed in Access security grid into the computer. The computer flashes Access: PERMISSION DENIED! For a second time.

"Access main program grid." Butterball said as he typed in Access main security grid into the computer. The computer flashes Access: PERMISSION DENIED!... and… Butterball looked at it curiously as then the computer began to spam with a repeating message.

YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!

Butterball stared at it for a couple of seconds as a picture of Dennis Nedry in an Elvis costume appeared on another computer screen next to this one.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word ah ah ah." The Dennis Nedry photo began to taunt Butterball.

"PLEASE! God damn it! I hate this hacker crap!" Butterball said completely furious.

"Call Marco's phone in Cambridge." Mickey told Butterball. Butterball dialed the phone but realized something was wrong.

"The phones are out too." Butterball said.

"Where have the vehicles stopped?" Asked Mickey puzzled.

It turned out the vehicles have stopped in the worst place possible, right next to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock. Oliver was filling his flask with rain water as he headed back into the car. He and Lucky were still playing who was going to die. The goat from earlier was still there bleating from the rain as Oliver gave the orders to his friends.

"The radios are out too so Arlo told us to stay put until help comes." Oliver instructed everyone.

"Are the people in the front okay?" Asked Lucky.

"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Asked Oliver.

"The front is full of kids and kids get scared." Lucky told him.

"What's scary, it's just a little hiccup of power." Oliver said to Lucky.

"I'm not scared." Lucky told Oliver smiling.

Meanwhile in the front car, Buck popped out scaring Lilly as he had night vision goggles on his head. Arlo looked at him.

"Where did you find those?" Arlo asked.

"Under my seat why?" Asked Buck

"Are they heavy?" Asked Arlo.

"Yes." Buck replied.

"Then they're expensive so put them back." Arlo told Buck. Buck ignored him as Lilly smacked Buck with her tail.

"Don't scare me like that." Lilly told Buck.

Buck ignores her as he looked out the window with his goggles.

"Woah cool night vision." Buck said excitedly as he looked out into the rain.

More time passed as Oliver was refilling his flask for the third time in the hour. Buck had his night vision goggles forcefully removed from him by Arlo as he was looking out seeing the goat. Soon a vibrating sound was being heard as it created ripples in the water. Buck soon became aware of this.

"Did you feel that?" Asked Buck nervously. Lilly didn't respond as the ripples became more and more obvious.

"Maybe is the power is trying to get back on." Arlo said with some hope. The thumping noises got louder.

"What was that?" Asked Lilly nervously. Buck soon looked out to see the goat tied to the stake was gone All there was left was a swinging chain on the stake.

"Where's the goat?" Asked Lilly as a loud thump was heard. Both Lilly and Buck looked up to see the goat was already being devoured whole. Then the Tyrannosaurus rex roared.

"Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!" Arlo said as he and Riley both jumped out of the car panicking with Arlo heading for the bathroom and Riley darting to the forest.

"He left us! He left us!" Lilly freaked out as she shouted as Arlo darted away. Lucky and Oliver was looking at this over the horizon.

"Now where do you think he's going?" Oliver asked.

"When you've got to go, you've got to go." Lucky said.

Soon another sound was being heard. It was the T-rex who was breaking out of the no longer electrified fence. The T-rex soon stepped out of its enclosure as it came between the two cars.

"I AM AWESOME!" The T-rex roared.

"Why do I hate being right all the time." Lucky asked as he and Oliver stared at the T-rex.

"I AM OLDER THAN JESUS!" The T-rex roared again. The T-rex nudged the second car and Oliver whispered to everyone.

"Everyone doesn't move, its vision is based on movement." Oliver whispered. Lilly turned a flashlight on and it attracts the T-rex to the car. "Turn off the light!" Oliver shouted to people at the front but they don't hear him. Buck soon shuts the door that Arlo left open. The T-rex looked into the car to see where Lilly and Buck were hiding.

"CHUCK NORRIS IS MY BUTT PLUG!" The T-rex roared again as Buck and Lilly cower down but they accidently turn the flashlight on.

"Turn it off!" Buck said.

"I'm Trying!" Lilly told him but it was too late. The T-rex had focused in on them as it slams its head down breaking through the glass as the glass was the only thing between them.

"I WIPE MY ASS WITH YOUR ASSES!" The T-rex roared as his head slammed down forcing the glass in. The T-rex raised its head back up then it slammed it back down breaking off the corner of the glass.

"TANKS ARE MY CRUNCH BERRIES!" The T-rex roared as Lucky began to wipe the mist off the window.

"Hehe more comedy for me. The Goldblum." Lucky smiled.

The T-rex then began to try to flip the car over with its massive head scaring both Buck and Lilly inside. It soon slammed the car with enough force to flip the car over both trapping them and well as injuring them. Both Oliver and Lucky looked on before Jenny looked behind scraping a bunch of junk off revealing the flares. The T-rex soon began to tear the car's metal off; it dropped it as it moved on to the tires as it bit one of the tires several times ripping it off. Everyone watch the T-rex had some rubber in its mouth.

"I SHIT ZOMBIES!" The T-rex roared. Both Buck and Lilly were trapped under the car as they were seriously injured as mud began to fill the car. They were crying as the glass was pierced into their bodies as they were bleeding in pain. Oliver soon came out with a lit flare.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted trying to get the T-rex attention while waving a flare.

"MY OVARIES ARE CHAINSAWS!" The T-rex roared as it was distracted with the flare. Oliver soon threw the flare at the Paddock. The T-rex followed the flare as Lucky lit another flare and he popped out of the car.

"HEY! HEY!" Lucky shouted.

"LUCKY FREEZE!" Oliver shouted.

"Get the kids!" Lucky told Oliver.

"Get rid of the flare!" Oliver ordered to Lucky.

"I BLEED NIGHTMARES!" The T-rex roared.

"Get the kids!" Lucky ordered as he began to lure the T-rex away.

"Get rid of the flare!" Oliver ordered as Lucky threw the flare. However the diversion plan he made worked too well as the T-rex was in hot pursuit of Lucky as he was running to the bathroom. Arlo was in the bathroom as he was praying.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord be…" He was praying as the T-rex came close to the bathroom scaring Arlo. "AHHH!" Arlo screamed as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"MY VAGINA EATS SHARKS!" Roared the T-rex as it obliterates the bathroom. Lucky was soon buried in the rubble as the roof came down on him leaving Arlo who was sitting on the toilet exposed.

"I'm sorry I ever took you on as a client! AHH!" Arlo said ready to poop himself. The T-rex stared at him as it was interested in him.

"NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arlo screamed as the T-rex chomped its jaws around Arlo picking him up and swinging him like a ragdoll. The amount of action that was happening was enough to kill Arlo.

"Mmm Lawyer, tastes like deep rooted insecurity and bitterness." Jenny joked happily seeing Arlo get eaten by the T-rex.

"God that part of this fanfic was awesome; can I just read that for two hours?" Oddball asked with a smile on her face.

Oliver on the other hand wasn't laughing as he was trying to get a stuck Lilly and Buck out from the wrecked vehicle.

"It's no use, The T-rex is coming and there is no way you can free us." Lilly told Oliver. Oliver turned around to see the T-rex was right there. The T-rex then sniffed his head before it turns the vehicle in a 180 to realize Oliver was there.

"Get to Jenny, we'll distract this monster." Lilly told to Oliver as he ran off. She soon lit the car on fire by using a flare as the T-rex saw this. Soon the T-rex picked up the wrecked car and threw it over into its paddock. It lands in a tree killing both Lilly and Buck instantly as well. Oliver knew he couldn't save them.

"SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE!" Roared the T-rex before the T-rex went off into the direction after it saw Riley. Riley fled with the T-rex slowly trailing her. The T-rex soon disappeared not knowing when it will be back.

Meanwhile Butterball, Frollo and Mickey were still in the control room as they were joined by Marie who got back safe and sound. They were still trying to figure out Marco Diaz's sabotage.

"Keycheck space minus oh, keycheck off, safety space minus oh. He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anyone to see what he's about to do. Now this next entry is a kicker: White rabbit object. Whatever he did, he did it all. But with the keychecks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. The only way to find them now is to go through all of the computer's codes one by one." Butterball said as he laid down the situation for everyone.

"How many lines of code are there?" Asked Marie in curiosity.

"About two million." Butterball responded.

"Two million?" Asked Marie with concern.

"Yeah." Butterball said as Mickey turned to Frollo.

"Frollo I wonder if you can get the gas powered jeep out there and rescue the survivors that are stranded out there?" Asked Mickey.

"I will." Frollo responded as he walked out.

"I'll come with him." Marie said as she followed Frollo out of the door to help retrieve the survivors that were out there.

"Mickey?" Butterball asked but Mickey doesn't respond. "Mickey?" He said louder this time.

"What is it Butterball?" Asked Mickey to the pup.

"I can't get Disney World back online without Marco Diaz." Butterball said bluntly.

Meanwhile Marco Diaz was racing through the hurricane knowing he only had a couple of minutes left. He soon saw a tree that was knocked over by the storm as he slammed on the breaks veering to the right. He crashes through a wooden fence as part of his jeep got stuck on another tree. He soon got out seeing that the jeep wasn't going anywhere and it was stuck. He soon went to the front as he began to take some wiring out.

"There's the road." He said as he grunted as he continued to grab more of the wiring. He soon slipped down the hill dragging a good amount of wiring with him. He soon got up seeing he had lost his glasses.

"Where's my glasses, I can afford more glasses." He said as he dragged the wiring down to a big tree. He was soon getting the wire ready to tie it up when he heard the chirping. He looked around before he began to tie up the wire.

"Come on Marco you only got a couple minutes left." Marco said to himself as he got ready to start pulling his jeep down. Once he tied is jeep up, he began to follow the wiring back to the jeep only for the source of chirping to begin playing peek-a-boo with him. He looked back a couple of times to see nothing thinking of where the chirping was coming from. Once he followed the wire back to a good distance he saw what was behind him. It was a Dilophosaurus.

"Nice boy, nice boy." Marco said to the Dilophosaurus nervously. It chirped happily to him. "I thought you were one of your big brother's you're not so bad." Marco said as it continued to chirp at him. "What do you want? You want food? Look at me I'm soaking wet I have no food on me. I have nothing on me." Marco told the Dilophosaurus to stay away from him. But the Dilophosaurus continued to stare at him so he had to come up with a different plan.

"Want to play fetch?" Marco asked as he grabbed a stick from the ground as he tried to tempt the animal. "Look stick? See the stick? Yeah look, look stick, Look stick, Stick stupid. Fetch the stick boy!" Marco began to taunt it as it he threw the stick. "Go get the stick!" The Dilophosaurus looked at the stick with mild interested before it turned back at him. "You don't want the stick?" He asked as the Dilophosaurus chirped.

"Ehh no wonder you're extinct. I'm going to run you over when I come back down." Marco said as he threatened the Dilophosaurus with death. He soon turned back as he climbed back up the hill to his jeep. He was unaware that the Diliophosaurus was following him. He turned back to see the Dilophosaurus was still behind him. Marco was really mad now.

"Do I have to go back and get the stick for you so you can choke on it?" He shouted that he was now angry. This only got the Dilophosaurus mad as the neck frill opened up as it began hissing as the frill rattled like a snake. Marco didn't know what was going on. Then the Dilophosaurus spat venom at him as it only lands on his shirt. He began to study the gooey substance before he ran back to the car. The Dilophosaurus spat a second time and the venom scores right into his eyes. Marco clawed his face in an attempt of removing the venom but the venom was eating away at his eyes. He was about to head into the jeep when he bumped his head. Marco fell over as he felt the rain wash the venom off of his eyes. He felt something jump and squish him sending his Barbasol can out of his shirt pocket and it was starting to get carried away by the water. Marco didn't think of it as he got back into his jeep feeling drowsy and ready to finish the last leg of his journey. But the Dilophosaurus he had met before was waiting for him inside. The rattling neck frill opened up and it was the Dilophosaurus again.

Marco soon began to scream as the Dilophosaurus attacked him and proceeded to make a meal out of him by eating him alive. His Barbasol can was slowly being buried in mud by the rain.

 **[A/N]: Remember back in Chapter 1 that Marco Diaz would be voiced by Wayne Knight. The big reason is that I want Wayne Knight's character to get eaten by the Dilophosaurus again as well as having venom spat into his face. Also Dennis Nedry makes a cameo in this chapter as the one who taunted the person who didn't say the magic word. I would also address in the original Michael Crichton Novel, Dennis Nedry dies a much more gruesome death with his guts spilling all over the ground, I originally wanted to do that but I didn't since it was too gruesome. Next chapter will be up soon. Boy this was a very long one. Also big thanks for the T-rex, it was the most awesome thing in this chapter.**


	7. She'll swallow you whole

In the dark of night, the jeep was being driven to the Tyrannosaurus paddock. The heavy rainstorm was reduced to a drizzle as they navigated their way through the wreckage. When they arrived to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to see that one of the cars was missing they were soon wondering where everyone went.

"The storm was over fast." Frollo said.

"Yeah but we need to find the tourists." Marie told Frollo as she grabbed his SPAS-12 from the back seat.

"Do you know how to fire that thing?" He asked.

"Not really, but I'll try incase we're ambushed." Marie told back. "Oliver? Chance? Jenny?" She continued to call out when they stumbled upon something.

"What is it?" Asked Frollo in curiosity.

"It's a Tyrannosaurus foot print." Marie said. As she continued to investigate she stumbled upon another thing that was by the jeep, a giant hole in the fence. "With the power down, the Tyrannosaurus must have the freedom to move wherever it wants."

"Marie you might take a look at this." Frollo said as she approached the thing. Frollo soon removed some of the bathroom wreckage to reveal Arlo's destroyed corpse.

"The Tyrannosaurus must have made a meal out of him." Marie said. "So we confirmed that Arlo is dead."

"And so are his siblings Buck and Lilly." Said a familiar voice, the voice was Oliver's.

"Oliver you're safe and sound!" Marie said in relief as she hugged the cat happily.

"Yeah and so is Chance, Jenny and Oddball." Oliver responded as the three of them walked up. They heard a roar, it was the Tyrannosaurs.

"It might be nearby." Jenny said.

"All we need to do is find Lucky and Riley." Marie said.

"If the T-rex finds us, should we risk it?" Asked Chance.

"Yeah risk it." Lucky said from underneath the wreckage.

They soon began to dig out the wreckage to find that Lucky was still alive. Oddball tried to help him up but they were in a dilemma.

"My leg! It hurts." Lucky wailed.

"We're going to get you help." Oliver said as they put him in the jeep.

"So where's Riley?" Asked Marie.

"Just before the T-Rex got here, she and Arlo bolted out of the car as she ran out to the woods.

"Then we'll focus our search there." Frollo said ready.

"I say we should wait until the morning." Chance said as he heard the T-rex roar, it was louder this time. Soon the T-Rex was very close by.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. We have to go. Now. Now! Right now! Let's go!" Lucky said as all the survivors piled into the jeep. They began to drive away as the Tyrannosaurus Rex came into view and it saw the moving jeep and it quickly gave chase.

"Let's go faster!" Chance said as the T-rex was getting closer with every step.

"And don't forget the mirror scene that proportionally makes no sense but it's still so god damn cool!" Jenny said as Frollo looked into the mirror labeled: Objects in mirror are closer than they appear. They were staring at the T-rex jaws as they were bigger and ready to eat them.

"Here it comes! Shift it into fifth gear!" Lucky shouted as he fell back sending the stick into neutral.

"Yeah that so doesn't add up." Jenny said happily.

"Everyone duck!" Marie said as he hit the tree shattering the windshield. The T-Rex busted through the tree not slowing down. The T-rex was banging his head on the Jeeps side trying to knock it over. Frollo knew he had to act fast or everyone was T-rex chow.

"Get off the bloody stick! Bloody move!" Frollo shouted has he shoved Lucky off the drive stick as he pulls the driving stick into fifth gear. Soon Frollo floored it as he sped away. The T-rex was starting to fall behind as they sped off. The T-rex soon gave up the chase. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" Asked Lucky to Frollo. Frollo didn't respond.

"Eh, look on the bright side, at least you give Toy Story 2 something to parody." Jenny smirked to Lucky as they all drove back to the visitor's center.

Once they got back they had to tell the news to everyone.

"So Arlo, Buck and Lilly are dead. Riley is missing, Lucky is injured and everyone else is safe." Marie told the workers that were staying there for the night.

"Well, all we can do is wait for tomorrow and search for Riley." Amelia told her. "As for everyone else, we'll try our best and weather the storm." Marie soon walked out to check on her friends when Butterball walked in.

"What is it Butterball?" Asked Amelia.

"During the storm, Ariel had stabbed someone, turned into a Mermaid and has escaped into the water surrounding the park." Butterball said.

"We'll hunt her down in the morning." Ameila yawned as she went off to bed.

"Goodnight." Butterball responded as he went to bed.

Meanwhile, there were various pieces of expensive merchandise sitting along shelves as they were neatly organized. Marie walked in with a scoop of vanilla Ice-cream as Mickey was sitting along with his head down in sorrow.

"This entire park is melting down." Mickey sighed seeing her sit down across from him.

"Lucky is okay for now, I gave him a shot of morphine while they fix up his leg." Marie said as she began to eat some of it. "Is something bothering you?"

"I feel like I've made a mistake that I can't correct or fix." Mickey told her as he was almost in tears.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes and things get better." Marie told him.

"I understand but what if she is dead before rescue would arrive who would let her family know?" Mickey asked.

"I know that death is one thing but you've always been there when your company has been in trouble and you were there to correct all of the problems. Seeing how all of the dinosaurs roam free is one thing but when you have no order over them, they tear this place apart. Have you had any experiences of keeping control?" Marie asked.

"In fact I have, back in the mid 80's when I've recovered from my lung disease, I saw my company was unorganized to the point where it was hard to maintain order. So I've stepped back in in 1985 to help make the next few films from the ground up and I've decided to discipline my stressed workers and try to fix their problems, even if the movies they were making didn't make that much money but, I did my best to fix the problems slowly and one at a time to help with the recovery. It was chaotic at first, but when everything was fixed, we started making movies that made a lot of money to bring us into a renaissance of our own. If you have a good amount of control, your company can do wonderful things but you can't guarantee that you will have full control over them to the point where they want to kick you out. It's a hard balance to maintain but with the proper tools, it can turn out good in the long run. That is how this company has survived this long." Mickey told Marie about how he wasn't successful all the time.

"I understand, we can't have complete control but we can only go far into acquiring wealth into creativity or simply owning everything since you're lazy as hell." Marie said.

"Something that no worker has had since Max was his creativity. It was a big mistake of mine hiring Marco Diaz to control the company through automation but I feel like what you said before we can do better." Mickey told her as he took the spoon as he cleaned it. "We spared no expense."

"I'm glad you're one of those people who is willing to have a chat with if your problems seem to get in your way and like I said before, you can improve on your mistakes and do better for the future." Marie said as she left the table while Mickey cleaned up her mess.

The next morning Riley woke up as she was completely lost as she ran from the T-rex and as a result, she got herself stuck in the enclosure as she began to wander through the park alone as she called out for Arlo, Buck and Lilly. She kept a Taser that she took from the car to defend herself as she began to wander the vast expanse of land.

"Arlo? Buck? Lilly?" She called out as she continued to wander.

Meanwhile, Aladar had escorted Frollo, Marie, Oliver and Jenny down to the dockside where the water met the land as they head onto the dockside. Once they got off as they headed onto the dockside.

"So who are we hunting down?" Asked Oliver.

"Ariel. She turned into a mermaid and has escaped into the bayou around the park." Frollo said as he was carrying his SPAS-12.

"The deaths of four people by the escapement of the animals makes us want to kill one of the family." Marie said as she was carrying a variety of firearms.

"Well a princess sometimes needs to die." Frollo told her bluntly.

Once they reached to a large table owned by a Polynesian girl. Frollo went along to knocked on her door as she was nowhere.

"Seriously, why couldn't we use Nick or Judy to kill this Ariel, why does it have to be us?" Marie asked Frollo in curiousity.

"Because Nick and Judy are searching for Riley since she's still missing. We've confirmed that Arlo, Buck and Lilly are dead so we have to look for her ourselves." Frollo said. Soon the phone rang as Frollo picked it up. "Hello? All right? I'll see you in ten."

"What is it Frollo?" Marie asked.

"I'm having someone escort me to another side of the park in ten minutes. I'm sorry but I'm leaving you three on your own." Frollo told them.

"And what about the dinosaurs?" Asked Marie.

"They have disappeared into the void just like the rest of the plot-holes you'll see in this fanfic." Jenny told Marie.

"Wait we have plot-holes?" Asked Marie puzzled.

"Yes." Jenny told her back.

"At least we're getting as far away from Jeff Goldblum as possible." Oliver admitted.

"That's a good thing." Marie admitted as the Polynesian girl walked down the dockside.

"Oh yes she's here." Frollo said as he told Marie to lay down the fire arms across the wooden table. She soon took a look at them before grabbing the M1 Garand rifle.

"This would do me good." She said.

"Anything else you might want to bring with you other than the rifle, shark cage and scuba tanks and gear?" Frollo asked.

"Nah I'm fine. I'll spot her for three. I'll catch her and kill her for ten." She told Frollo.

"That's it? What about the M16A2? Or a FN FAL? Or even an Ak74u?"Asked Oliver.

"Or what about this?" Marie asked picking up Frollo's SPAS-12.

"Marie, I advise you put that back. I'm the only one who's assign to it. When the Hunchback got a hold with that weapon, he tried to kill me with it. I escaped lucky but he shattered a window to a store and he had to clean that up. The only time another person should handle this weapon is if I die or get hurt and I need someone to defend me fast." Frollo advised as Marie put the shotgun down.

"How much Ammo would you need?" Oliver asked.

"Two clips should be fine." The girl said. "After all we're just going to be finding her."

Marie soon took a case containing the Harpoon as she puts it on the raft. This harpoon was for the barrels to prevent her from diving deep down despite the water being somewhat shallow.

"So I don't know who you are and why you decided to team with us to go look for this princess?" Asked Oliver.

"Oh my name is Moana." She said.

"And I'm Oliver. This is Marie, Jenny and Frollo." She said.

"And I'm about to go." Frollo said as he walked off.

"It's just us?" Asked Oliver.

"Listen Moana, I don't want to work with you, I don't think you're going to be any help. I DON'T WORK FOR PRINCESSES!" Jenny said as she walked off. "Okay Oliver if something goes wrong just call me okay."

"I promise." Oliver told Jenny as she gave him a water proof communication device as she was holding the other one.

"Wait for me." Jenny told Frollo.

"What's her problem?" Moana asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Marie told her.

"Hey Oliver? Want to take a weapon out with you?" Moana asked again.

"I'll take that S&W Model 15 since its light." He said.

"Let's load up; we'll be out there for a while." Moana said as she began to send the raft away from the dock with the two kittens into the shallow bayou where the mermaid might be hiding.

Meanwhile, Riley was strolling through the forest to see a jeep was covered in mud. Its wiring was still tied up to the tree as she was looking into the jeep. One of the doors was busted from the left side and when she opened it. The inside reeked with rotting decaying meat. The corpse was Marco Diaz who was partially eaten by the Dilophosaurus, she looked as his stomach was sliced open as well as having pieces of his guts everywhere. Riley headed elsewhere wanting to find something more suitable to eat when she stumbled among a tiny dinosaur. The tiny dinosaur was a Compsognathus as it chirped around her. Riley got out her Taser as she began to electrocute it for fun. The frightened Compy ran into the underbrush as Riley gave chase.

"Come back here you killer!" She shouted as her voice echoed through nowhere.

Back at the raft, they were deciding how they were going to capture Ariel and execute her for murder. Marie was still worried about why Jenny wouldn't work with a princess so she and Moana had to ask her this.

"Why wouldn't she work with a princess? Does she have some kind of disagreement with them or something like that?" Asked Marie.

"You know I'll tell you two since the people haven't heard this story other than me when Jenny told it to me. You see long before I was adopted by her, she had a little brother named Teddy and she took care of him whenever her parents were taking these trips and one day he got killed." Oliver.

"Who killed him and how?" Moana asked really puzzled.

"A princess killed her brother. She dropped a piano on top of his head." Oliver told her.

"A piano? Isn't that something a cartoon character would do because a princess doing that seems out of the norm?" Moana asked really puzzled.

"Yeah but a princess has done that and she might have done it more times." Oliver said. Suddenly Ariel resurfaced as she took a nice long breath. Oliver was looking at her with some sense of fear. He slowly turned to Moana. "We're gonna need a bigger boat."

They began to figure out a way to capture her as Moana began to assemble her harpoon gun together. Oliver and Marie were on the barrels as they were looking for a way to get ready.

"Out of my way." Moana said as she attached the harpoon rope to the barrel as she fired into Ariel's fish part of the body as the barrel took off. "Now let's see how many barrels it will take to bring her up so we can simply shoot her."

One barrel was not enough as the barrel went under the water. But it wouldn't be going far. The three of them began to prepare for her next arrival.

"How long until we need to wait?" Oliver asked holding out his S&W Model 15.

"The water is pretty shallow and it's not connected to the ocean so maybe an hour or two." Moana responded.

"Now we just need to play the waiting game." Marie said.

Back in the forest, Riley was busy chasing the compy down as she slipped down a hill due to her not having her footing on the ground. Her Taser became loose from her hand as she rolled down the hill. The Taser soon became stuck in some foliage as she landed in a clearing right by the river. Before Riley knew what was going on, some ruffling came from the foliage and soon she knew what was coming. A whole swarm of Compsognathus began to swarm Riley as they bit into her like vicious bulldogs. Riley was throwing and kicking them off of her with no problem. And when she stood up all the way, the Compys jumped off ran as they all regrouped. They chirped as Riley turned and walked away to try to find her friends. The compys followed her before she knew she was being trailed so Riley charges after at them and they scatter. Riley feeling angry at the compys, decided to pick up a couple of rocks and she threw the rocks at the compys. Once that was over, Riley decided to follow the river.

"Arlo? Buck? Lilly? Squidward?" She called out for them but little did she realize the compys were following her.

Back on the raft, the three of them were still keeping their eyes open incased Ariel decided to return. Marie was busy at the front scanning over with Moana's M1 Garand, while Moana and Oliver was busy talking.

"Of course the company would take very good care of us whether we make money or not." Oliver reassured her.

"It doesn't matter if you make money or not, all it boils down to is how popular you are. The less popular you are the more likely they are willing to cast you aside for more popular things that people would want. That is why our CEO bought out all of those franchises." Moana told Oliver as she felt a thump from the side of the ship.

"It's like we can make Kuzco the best princess for the sake of internet jokes of the void of plot-holes in this fanfic so far." Oliver said as he felt another thump.

"It doesn't matter if you change the subject or not, the princess all they care about is nothing but money." Moana told Oliver as she felt another thump as they soon looked at Marie.

"Oh guys, I think she's come back for her noon feeding." Marie said. Another thump hits the boat. It was a lot harder as it nearly knocks the rifle out of Marie's paws. She recovers it quickly as Moana was getting ready to tie on another barrel.

"Thank goodness you didn't lose the rifle. Oliver you're driving." Moana ordered as Oliver began to steer the raft around.

"Twenty degrees to the right." Moana ordered as Oliver steered to the right. "Marie, if Ariel resurfaces, shoot your eight rounds into her while I fire my harpoon, then Oliver you shoot your six."

Soon Ariel resurfaced as she swam to the front end of the raft. Marie soon fired her eight M1 Garand rounds into Ariel but due to the shakiness of the raft, she only got three hits. Moana soon fired her harpoon as it scored a hit as it hits the fish half of her body. She soon approached the right side of the raft as Oliver fired his six rounds from his S&W Model 15. The second barrel was pulled into the water.

"Your aim could have been better." Moana told Marie scolding her.

"Yeah we were being rocked around; I couldn't get a clear shot." Marie admitted that she had missed five out of the eight shots she had.

"Let's see how long she'll last with two barrels." Moana snickered but two barrels wasn't enough as Ariel soon went back underwater dragging the barrels under the water? The barrels soon resurfaced ten minutes later.

"How many barrels do you carry on this raft?" Asked Marie puzzled.

"About five." Moana responded. "We've used two so we got three left. Oliver grab my rope snagger, a piece of rope is close enough to catch her." Oliver grabbed the rope as Marie prepared another barrel.

They managed to snag to rope as they loosely tied it to the back of the raft. Marie came down after preparing the third barrel to be fired at. Soon, Ariel began to pull the wooden raft back as it splashed a good amount of water onto the raft as she continued to drag them across the bayou. Oliver and Marie were being splashed on with a good amount of water as they were being dragged.

"Hurry up Moana, I'm getting soaked." Oliver told her.

"Out of my way you two." Moana ordered as Ariel raised her human half out of the water as she was trying her best to get the harpoons out but she was struggling. Moana soon fired a harpoon shot as it hits Ariel in the jaw as she was screaming in agony. This encouraged her to pull harder. The third barrel went flying as it tore through some of the rope connecting the mast to the raft.

"Look out Marie!" Oliver shouted as she pushed her down as he ducked. The third barrel flew right passed them.

"Man that was close." Marie exclaimed.

"But we're still being dragged." Oliver told them about the situation.

Soon a snapping sound was heard as the wooden stake that was holding the ropes in place was beginning to break apart. Oliver tried to save it but it quickly broke sending the ropes and the stake into the water.

"Let's see if we can keep her under with three barrels." Moana snickered as the barrels went back under the water. Marie kept the M1 Garand on the steering deck. And due to the force of them getting dragged, the scuba tanks became loose. They rolled for a few feet before Moana stopped them.

"Be careful with these tanks, they contain high pressure air. Screw around with these tanks, and they will blow up." Moana advised them as they began to think of a new plan when a minute later, the three barrels resurfaced.

"We're in big trouble." Oliver said.

Meanwhile in the forest, Riley was becoming very panicky. She was very dizzy, sleepy, and having a hard time breathing. She picked up a couple of rocks as she threw the rocks at the compy hoard. She soon kicked the water in an attempt of scaring them away. She soon collapsed into the river in complete exhaustion as she was panting for oxygen as she slowly felt her airways were closing in her throat. Soon the Compys came back as they pounced onto her. She looked at one of them as they were in the colors of a rainbow as the Compys were soon beginning to bite her with overwhelming force. Riley soon began to scream as the Compys were drawing blood with their bites. Riley soon shook the Compys off as she got up and she attempted to run away but she was close to complete collapse. They followed her as she was blocked by a fallen tree. She soon tried to climb over it with what remaining energy she had but she lands head first into the ground on the other side breaking her ankle. The Compys soon overcame the fallen tree with ease as they began to tear Riley to pieces. All Riley could do was scream and cry out for help as the compys were beginning to eat her alive. The river next to her was beginning to be stained red with Riley's blood. The screams soon died down as the forest once again became quiet.

 **[A/N]: Sorry this took so long but I will try my best to keep your spirits up to make sure that I don't keep you guys hanging. And the trivia is that I'm changing what the fanfic is going to be based on so I can keep you guys guessing. Moana is essentially Quint from "Jaws" as she wanted to hunt this beast. Also Riley gets killed by Compys since the Compys just like the Dilophosaurus, are venomous. So they were easily able to overpower Riley as the chapter wore on. Also if you could guess what Movie Riley came from. I would say if she was from that movie, she deserved to die. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	8. Smile

Back on the raft, Moana had another plan. Her plan was that she was going to lure Ariel into very shallow water where she couldn't move very effectively. Then they could shoot her on the spot and kill her without wasting anymore daylight. They soon prepared to move while Oliver was polishing a machete. Oliver looked down and saw Ariel was close by and he was more terrified than before. Soon they climbed to the highest point of the raft as they began to drive off into much more shallow water. Ariel was following them.

"Should we slow down, there is a hole in the mast and I'm worried that the wood might catch fire." Oliver told Moana but she shoves him off like he was crazy.

"I think its best that we should listen to her." Marie said as she hung onto the M1 Garand to make sure it didn't become loose.

Moana began to sing as she was steering the raft around trying to find a way back to the dock to get the mast repaired but there was more danger aloft. The mid-afternoon wind was starting to pick up as they were trying their best to keep in correlation with the wind. One of the loose ropes scratches along the mast of the raft sending a couple of sparks onto the left side of the hollow wood that was made to keep the raft afloat. That soon caught fire as a small flame was starting to eat away at the wood. Oliver and Marie were still watching the barrels follow them as Moana was busy driving. Soon the fire became stronger as it was eating away a good part of the raft that kept it afloat. Oliver was beginning to smell the thick stench of wood smoke as it was coming from a fire a couple of minutes after the sparks landed home on the floating part of the raft.

"Stop the raft. Stop the raft!" Oliver ordered as Moana stopped the raft to investigate where the smoke was coming from. She soon saw a fire was eating away as she ran for the inside part of the raft and she pulled out a fire extinguisher as she sprayed away at the burning part of the boat. Oliver and Marie looked on as the fire was quickly put out. Moana soon went back in to grab some life jackets for her friends despite the water being ten to fifteen feet deep. They were sinking.

Ten minutes later, the boat had dipped to the left as the burnt part was taking on water. Marie was telling Oliver how the raft will go now but they realized they were stuck.

"Yeah this side is taking on water, how much can you move the Rutter?" Marie asked out of her curiosity. "Pull your left paw down."

"I can't. It'll only go about three inches." Oliver told Marie. Soon Moana appeared with life jackets.

"Marie!" She said tossing a life jacket to her. Oliver?" Moana soon tossed the other Life jacket as they began to plan again on how to catch Ariel again.

"What about the big cage?" Asked Marie.

"Yeah well, what about it?" Asked Moana.

"If I can inject Ariel with 20 CC's of Strychnine Nitrate into her. If I can get close enough to her." Marie said.

"Through that tiny needle through her skin?" Asked Moana as she was crazy.

"No I can't do that. If was close enough in this cage, I can jab her in the mouth or eyes and I can kill her right away." Marie said. Oliver soon threw down his life jacket seeing how this was too much.

"Ariel will tear that cage to pieces!" Oliver shouted thinking that Marie was crazy enough to kill someone through a cage.

"Do you have any better suggestions?!" Marie shouted telling Oliver that they were running out of options.

Soon the three of them began work on the cage as the raft was still slowly taking on water. Marie was busy getting her needle of Nitrate ready as they were beginning to plan out how Marie can get her. Once the cage was finished, they were getting it ready to be thrown into the water.

"Easy does it easy does." Moana told Oliver as they were moving the cage together. They soon softly dunked the cage in the water as Marie was putting on her scuba gear. She soon took one of the scuba takes with her. Marie soon entered the cage as she was handed her diving goggles. She tried to spit but she had nothing wet in her mouth.

"I got no spit." Marie told them.

"Someone forgot to bring the drinks with us." Oliver told her. He soon got some water from the bayou and he cleaned her goggles off and he gently put them on her.

"Thanks. Lower me down when you're ready." Marie told them as she was soon lowered away into the water below. Moana was busy cranking the gears to the cage as it lowered into the water.

The water was clear but it wasn't salty. Marie soon took the cork off the needle as she saw Ariel swim by. Marie was a bit frightened but she knew she had to be brave to do this. Soon Ariel rammed the cage from the side as Marie was beginning to scream in terror as Ariel tore away at the cage. The needle she had was soon sinking to the bottom of the Bayou but she brought along a pocket knife that she had kept hidden in the scuba gear as she made an attempt to try and start stabbing Ariel with it. She could only cut through a few hairs before the pocket knife was soon lost too. Ariel was soon flying blind as she was becoming stuck on the cage. Marie soon saw this as an opportunity to escape as she began to break out of her cage and she soon swam away. Back on the Raft, Oliver and Moana were watching worried as they were wondering where Marie went. Marie swam to a large grouping of rocks that was away from the raft as she soon hid there from Ariel. On the raft, something snapped as the cage was plunged further in the water. From the plunge, Ariel was able to recover and swim away freely. Moana soon was able to recover the cage as she pulled it up using the crank. The cage came up completely battered, some parts were broken and more importantly, Marie was gone.

"Do you think Ariel got her?" Oliver asked worried.

"Relax, I didn't see any blood in the water, if there was blood, then she could have killed her." Moana told Oliver as the crank soon became completely broken as the cage plunged down and sank to the bottom.

Ariel wasn't done just yet, she soon leaped herself onto the back of the raft as the partially burnt wooden rafts as it tipped inwards letting more water get into it. Moana and Oliver were terrified as they stared on. Moana soon grabbed her machete but she was starting to slip out of Oliver's reach. Oliver desperately tried to hang onto her as she continued to slip down the raft. When she came into Ariel's contact, Moana tried desperately to rip out the mermaid's back with the machete slicing into her. But Ariel having enough strength to throw her across the bayou as she soon landed into shallow water. Moana desperately looked for her machete but Ariel soon popped in holding the machete as she stabbed Moana in the heart. She screamed as blood came out of her mouth as Oliver watched on. Moana soon sank to the bottom of the Bayou, she was now dead.

Oliver was the last kitten still on the sinking raft as he went inside to find a weapon to defend himself with. Ariel soon busted through the side of the shelter of the raft as she was ready to make Oliver her second victim. Oliver soon saw a scuba tank as she began to figure out where to throw it. He soon threw it seeing he didn't want to become a victim as the scuba tank dislocates Ariel's bottom jaw and she swims off. Oliver thinking it was now or never decided to get out. He soon found the rope snagger which had a sharp point at the tip as he climbed onto the Steering deck to see the M1 Garand was still there but the ammunition was completely emptied out by Marie from earlier. He soon made his way to the right side of the steering platform to find anymore ammo. He soon opened up the casket to find anymore ammo. He found some.

"Only one clip of M1 Garand ammo left? I bet I can make use of this." Oliver said as he loaded the eight rounds into the rifle at once. Once that was secured in, he slung the rifle around him as he began to climb the mast of the sinking raft. Once he was half way up, Ariel attacked again seeing the scuba tank was still lodged into her mouth as it was not being able to budge. Oliver soon began to use the rope snagger as he began to stab Ariel in the head with it thinking it could be able to kill her first. He soon smiled as he began to jab holes in her head as blood was being stained on the rope snagger.

"It's time for Jaws to face his greatest opponent yet: an aging wrinkly old blonde hair woman. And this time… It's preposterous!" Oliver said happily as he continued to jab her. Soon Ariel grabbed the Rope snagger as she snatched it out of Oliver's paws as she sunk down letting it sink to the bottom of the Bayou. Oliver soon prepared the M1 Garand as Ariel was making another charge. He seen that she had cut off the rope to the barrels are they were floating freely now. He knew he had only eight shots so he knew he had to make them count.

"All right. All right." Oliver was positioning himself to get a clear shot. "All right, come on. Show me the tank. Show me the tank. Blow up!" He said to himself as the mast was slowly tilting down.

Ariel was soon swimming at him ready to get kill him. Oliver soon fired the first shot; it landed to the right of Ariel. Oliver fired off a second shot as it landed just short of her as it floated down the Bayou. Ariel was swimming closer; Oliver readjusted the position of his rifle as he aimed.

"Blow up!" He shouted as he fired the third shot as it hits Ariel in the nose, she continued to swim. Oliver fired a fourth shot as that shot missed just short of the scuba tank. Oliver fired the fifth shot as it lands a hit in Ariel's forehead. He fired his sixth shot as it hits Ariel in the arm. Oliver fired off his seventh shot as it dug deep into Ariel's back. Oliver only had one round left.

"Smile you son of a… BITCH!" Oliver said before he fired off his land shot. That shot hit home in the scuba tank causing it to blow up. The explosion sent shrapnel of the tank everywhere as some of it sliced across Ariel's body, head and one piece made a very deep cut into her neck nearly severing her head off.

Oliver laughed as the water mixed with her blood as he saw bits and pieces of Ariel rain down in front of her. The fish half of Ariel was sinking to the bottom as blood filled the Bayou. Oliver was very happy about this that he eliminated a threat. He was breathing hard from laughing.

Soon a cloud of bubbles began to surface a few feet away from him. The cloud of bubbles was Marie as she was returning to the surface to breathe. She took off her her goggles and tank, and then she soon saw Oliver as she swam over to him. She was glad to see that he was still alive. Marie was laughing along with him seeing he was still alive.

"Moana?" Marie asked. Oliver shook his head no.

Soon they grabbed a floatable part of the raft as they grabbed the S&W Model 15 and the M1 Garand and a couple of the barrels as they began to paddle back to the docks.

"What day is this?" Oliver asked.

"It's Wednesday." Marie smiled.

"Weird because I thought it was Tuesday." Oliver laughed.

"Keep Paddling." Marie told him.

"I think we're heading back to the docks." Oliver smiled.

"I used to hate the water." Marie smiled.

"I can imagine why." Oliver smiled back. They continued to paddle their way back to the dockside. "Well we killed her. The head, the tail, the whole damn thing."

Meanwhile in the control room, it was clear that things weren't going well. Butterball had gathered everyone to the control room to address the situation. Many of the tourists were there as well as Mickey himself.

"No no no. You're crazy you're out of your mind he's out of his mind." Butterball said.

"Wait a minute what does this mean?" Asked Oddball.

"We're talking, my dear, about a calculated risk, which the only option is left to us. We will never find the command that Marco Diaz had used. He covered his tracks far too well and it is obvious that he's not coming back. And since Judy and Nick have confirmed that Riley is dead, I've decided that we shut down the system." Mickey said laying out his plan.

"I will not do it. You'll have to get someone else because I will not." Butterball said as he buried his head into his arms.

"Shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee wiping out everything he did. If I understand correctly, all the systems will come back to their originally start up modes correct?" Asked Mickey.

"Theoretically yes, but we've never shut down the whole system. It may not come back online again." Butterball answered him.

"But will we get the phones back?" Asked Oddball.

"Again yes in theory but…" Butterball said before he was cut off by Frollo.

"What about the Lysine Contingency? We can put that into effect!" Frollo said as he was desperate.

"What's that?" Asked Oddball.

"That's out of the question." Mickey told Oddball. Mickey soon walked away.

"Lysine Contingency is the prevention of the spread of the XD characters in case they get out of the park. Max Goof has inserted a special ink color that prevents them from manufacturing the amino acid Lysine. Unless they are continuously supplied with Lysine by us they will slip into a coma and die." Butterball said. "We've been using this specialty ever since 2005 when we moved onto computer generated movies so they don't leave us and go work for other companies. It allowed us to hold onto what meager cash that we were earning at the time. Aladar is the only computer generated character that doesn't have Lysine Contingency since he's been good ever since we made him.

"How do we cut off their supply of Lysine?" Asked Oddball.

"It's simple, we neglect them. Don't give them the lysine leave them unattended" Butterball said cold.

"How soon before they comatose?" Lucky asked about them slipping into a coma.

"About seven days more or less. It's completely painless, they just slip into a coma and die." Butterball said.

"Seven days? People are dying!" Mickey bellowed as he lost his cool. "I must say, shut down the system please?" He ordered calming down a lot as he regained his control.

"You asked for it." Butterball said. He soon got out a key in his belt as he went to the flips as he unlocked the four switches from the control box. He soon flipped three of them to off as his paw was hovering over the last switch. "And you got it." He said as he flipped off the last switch. Everything in the entire park soon turned off from every computer to every door lock the entire park plunges into complete darkness.

"I think there's a few scenes in this fanfic that go absolutely nowhere so far." Jenny said from the darkness.

"How so?" Chance asked out of curiosity as everyone looked at Jenny thinking she's insane.

"Come to think of it there's quite a few things that don't even add up." Jenny said.

"Can you name a few?" Asked Lucky.

"Let me begin." Jenny said as she prepared. "Fievel getting engaged to Olivia from the Great Mouse Detective, (Goes Nowhere) Lucky hitting on Marie and Oliver finding out, (Goes Nowhere) Digging through Dino shit, (Goes Nowhere) The Lysine, (Goes Nowhere) Those weird fucking goggles. (Goes Nowhere) What was the point of all of those?"

"We spared no expense." Mickey assured Jenny.

"But you spared purpose though, lots and lots of purpose." Jenny told Mickey.

"I've had it with these mother fucking dinosaurs in this mother fucking fanfic. And I agree that we shut off the power." Butterball told everyone.

"How long does this last?" Asked Oddball.

"About thirty seconds." Butterball said as Chance came in with a flashlight. "Hold on to your butts." Butterball soon flipped on the switches again.

"It's not working." Lucky said.

"What?" Asked Butterball.

"Okay look who knows how to handle a gun?" Asked Frollo. Nobody responded.

"Hey guys come." Butterball said as he guided everyone to where there was a small flickering seeing something was one it said /System_Ready. "It worked."

"How did it work if the power is still out?" Lucky asked puzzled.

"The shutdown might have tripped up the power to the circuit breakers, all we need to do is flip on the circuits on, reboot the systems fix a half a dozen other things and the power will be back on." Butterball told everyone.

"Where are the breakers?" Asked Frollo.

"Maintenance building on the other side of the compound, Give me three minutes and I will have power back on in the entire park." Butterball said. Mickey handed him an M16A2 as he picked it up and he strolled along to maintenance building.

"Now to have everyone be safe, I will want everyone to be in the emergency bunkers until Butterball gets back." Mickey ordered. "And the whole system will be back on its feet." Mickey soon began to lead everyone to the emergency bunker.

Back at the dockside, Marie and Oliver have been paddling for the past couple of hours. They finally arrive back when they were greeted by the group known as the Princesses.

"Um what do you guys want?" Oliver asked puzzled.

"We've been waiting for you." The princess with ice powers who was their leader said before she used her powers to knock them out cold. They captured them as they dragged them to their warehouse.

When they woke up they were being tied up for questioning.

"Did you know that you're the cause of the deaths of eight characters so far in this fanfic." One of them started.

"Eight?" Oliver said confused.

"These deaths are all linked because of you." Another one stated.

"I only killed Ariel. Ariel killed Moana, the rest of the deaths I'm not sure of." Oliver confessed.

"He confessed, all the deaths are because of you." Another one retorted.

"Let's get the dip ready so we can dip them." Their leader said.

"I'm sorry, what's the dip?" Asked Marie.

"The dip is where all hand-drawn animated characters that don't do so well go to die." Their leader said. Oliver made a run for it but two of the Princesses quickly followed him Oliver soon got out his radio as he made contact with Jenny.

"Jenny?" He shouted.

"What is it Oliver? Where are you?" Jenny asked confused.

"We're in a large warehouse where the princesses have us held me and Marie hostage." Oliver said before he was cut off.

"Okay. Oliver?" She said but she got nothing. "Mickey I want to go leave the bunker. My kitten and his friend are out there."

"Where did they say they were?" Mickey asked really confused.

"They said they were in a large warehouse where the princesses are keeping them." She said before Mickey got out a map.

"Okay you might want to read this map to see where you are. This place right here is the emergency bunker is and where I'm staying." He said circling off. "If Butterball comes back and gets the power back on, we'll be on our way to the airport which is in the center." He circled that area off with another colored pen. "And in the southern part of the map is where the princesses are holding the two kittens hostage. I've been to that warehouse before." Mickey said.

"I'll be back." Jenny said.

"Oh and take Chance with you since he and Oddball are the only live action characters in this fanfic." Mickey said.

"I will. Chance come on." Jenny told him as she and the dog make their way to a gas powered jeep and they soon sped off to the warehouse. They didn't know what was going to lie around the corner next.

 **[A/N]: This was shorter than four thousand words but it covers a lot of ground so far. I'm still shifting gears with what movies I want to use for this fanfic but it's all starting to tie together. Also I'm surprised that none of you are getting any of these references and jokes. When one of the princesses brings up "The Dip" I'm talking about the same dip that kills off cartoon characters. More of the plot will be uncovered in the next few chapters to come. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	9. Kill them with laughter

The two of them were running to the jeep as they were getting it booted up to drive. The two of them were worried about losing the kittens to a bunch of princesses.

"Do you know how to drive?" Asked Chance with concern.

"No but I will try. Keep your eyes on the map." Jenny told the Bulldog mix to tell her the directions as she was the head of the driving as she sped off to the warehouse where they were being held captive.

Meanwhile in the warehouse, the two kittens we're still held there as one of the princesses was getting The Dip. Their leader soon came along to greet them.

"Well you guys are ready to be dipped." She said smiling ready to dip them.

"We still didn't get your name." Oliver said.

"I'll tell you who I am." She said as the other Princesses walked over laughing like hyenas. Oliver and Marie watched on. They were both nervous as the 6 of them congregated.

"I'm the princess with ice powers from the biggest movie of 2013. And this is my sister who's also from 2013. And she's the leader of the princess patrol. And the other ones are from 1937, 1950, 2010 and 2011 that was created by Pixar who've we nicknamed Dodgson." She said.

"Then why are you holding us captive and why do you want to dip us?" Oliver said.

"Good question. You see when I became CEO of the company in 2014, I had the idea of getting rid of all the characters that no one cared about and replace them with Star Wars and Marvel. And this I plan on dipping all of your friends so nothing can stop my plot of making the company the richest in the world!" She shouted.

"So you care about nothing else. What a dumb cliché that has been done millions of times before." Oliver giggled.

"Shut it." The leader of the patrol said pointing her Revolver at him. Soon Jenny entered the scene.

"All right Ice princess, your time is up. And we got your sister, the Scottish girl, Ms. Long hair, Rags to riches and poisoned by an apple." Jenny said

"How do you not know our names." She asked scratching her head.

"Because the author doesn't want to reveal them." She told Jenny. She soon grabbed the remote hanging from a cable. "Put them on that hook and use that escape proof toon rope." They followed her orders as they follow her orders.

"I'm going to kill the kittens." Rapunzel said happily as she got on the machine that fired the Dip. They began to all giggle.

"Oh Oliver you've been magnificent." Marie complimented.

"Was I really?" Asked Oliver.

"Better than Banjo." Marie told him. Merida soon turned on a switch which turned on the vehicle as it began mixing the dip to be highly volatile. Rapunzel soon got the spray ready.

"Oliver darling. I want let you know that I love you. I loved you more than a cat has ever met a cat." Marie told him. The boss walked up to Jenny.

"It's over Ms. Foxworth." Elsa told the child as she walked off. But before she could leave, she slipped on a bunch of plastic eye balls causing her to fall down. Everyone began to laugh as she got up, even her own sister was laughing. "Look out you fool!" She shouted.

"Not so fast." Anna told her as she pointed the Revolver at the little girl.

"One of these days you idiot's are going to laugh yourselves to death!" Elsa shouted at her idiotic henchmen. This gave Jenny an idea.

"So we can just get rid of all three of them right now sister?" Anna asked her sister.

"Let her watch her cats get dipped then shoot her." Elsa ordered as she walked away.

"With pleasure." Anna said sinisterly. All the other princesses were laughing as Merida got the truck ready.

"You think it's funny to you? Really is the most?" Jenny asked.

"You got a problem with that Foxworth?" Anna asked as she pushed the girl into a corner.

"Nah I just uh… want to let you know something about the guy you're going to dip!" Jenny said before she pulled an electric lever and she quickly punched The Merry-Go-Round that Broke Down song as an entire float came to life as it began to play the music. Everyone soon turned their heads at her as Jenny began singing.

" _Now Roger is his name, laughter is his game. C'mon you dope untie his rope and watch him go insane."_ Jenny began to sing as she began to perform a bunch of weird and wacky dances. Anna soon began laughing at how ridiculous it was, everyone else soon joined in the laughter.

"Do you think she has lost her mind?" Asked Marie curiously.

"I don't think so." Oliver said happily as he watched her continue to perform as she grabbed three bombs from the crate as she held them.

" _This singin' ain't my line, it's tough to make a rhyme. If I get stuck, I'm out of luck!"_ Jenny continued to sing to keep them entertained.

"We're running out of time!" Marie shouted at Jenny.

"Thanks." Jenny responded as she juggled the bombs as she threw them into the air as they all landed onto her head causing her to fall backwards. She soon slipped on a banana peel as she fell backwards as she landed in some crates. Snow White and Cinderella were laughing much harder than normal. Snow White whacked herself with a baseball bat in her own head as Jenny reentered the sight on a pogo stick. She bounced higher than normal until she landed into a lamp as she electrocuted herself. Jenny screamed as Snow White fell down as she was laughing uncontrollably. Soon Snow White died from constant laughter as her ghost left her body. Cinderella who was also laughing uncontrollably was starting to see her ghost leave her body. She desperately grabbed her ghost to keep it in her as it was fleeing.

"Jenny, keep it up! You're killing them! You're slaying them! You're knocking them dead!" Oliver shouted in excitement as she was killing the princesses with laughter. Soon Cinderella's body fell over as her ghost fully left her, the ladder causing the snapping of a few ropes as they became loose letting a fifty ton weight down, once it landed, it sent a crate of bombs flying, those bombs landed as they turned on a conveyer which a glass vase was on. It was heading right for her.

" _I'm through with taking falls. I'm bouncing off the walls. Without that gun I'll have some fun I'll kick you in the…"_ A vase soon fell onto Jenny knocking her out for a couple of seconds.

"Nose!" Oliver shouted.

"Nose? That don't rhyme with walls." Anna said at Oliver as Jenny got up.

"No? But this does." Jenny said before she kicked Anna in-between her legs. This caused her to go flying. Anna soon landed into the dip where she was practically dissolved within seconds.

Merida and Rapunzel were still laughing like it was the funniest thing to them. Soon Merida opened the door to the truck to catch her breath but she chokes as she fell out. The truck soon began to slowly roll forward. Rapunzel saw Merida's ghost but she continued laughing as she flips on a switch that began to spray the dip. Both Oliver and Marie were desperately struggling trying to get away from the spray.

"Oh my goodness!" Oliver shouted as they dip spray was getting closer to them. But Rapunzel pulls the lever that made the dip spray away from them. "Jeepers that was close." Oliver responded as Rapunzel lost her balance as she fell into the washer part of the jeep where she was crushed to death. Rapunzel's ghost came back up as she went to the spray.

"Bye bye." Rapunzel's ghost said as it flipped the switch sending the spray back at the two cats.

"Jenny hurry! Its coming back!" Oliver shouted as he saw the dip was heading straight for them.

Jenny soon climbed onto the truck as she looked for a way to divert the spray away. The spray was just mere inches from the two cats as she pushed the yellow lever which sent the dip spray into another direction away from them.

"Definitive!" Oliver shouted happily as he saw the spray was going in the opposite direction. Jenny soon smiled but what she didn't notice was Elsa who was gliding from the side. The ice princess soon kicked the girl off as she pushed the yellow lever up sending the dip at the two cats again. Elsa jumped down to see Jenny was back on her feet. The Princess soon drew her sword as Jenny was looking for something to defend herself with. She soon opened a crate labeled singing swords. She took it out the sword was singing Witchcraft. Jenny knew the sword would be useless as she opened up another box with a giant magnet in it. She knew it would be good but the magnet had a mind of its own.

She was trying to get the sword onto her magnet as it was a piece of metal but it was bringing the ice princess closer to her. Soon the magnet was flipped in the opposite direction as instead of attracting the sword it soon attracted the barrel onto her freezing her in place without any possibility of moving.

"Don't move." Elsa told her as she sheathed her sword.

Oliver and Marie were still struggling as they were trying to squirm their way out as the dip sprayer was closing in on them. Jenny soon looked up to see the princess had a steamroller with her. Jenny was desperately trying to free herself when she saw a stack of portable holes as used her foot to try to knock them over. She soon was able to knock the stack over as she grabbed the box and opened it with the steamroller within feet of her. Once Jenny puts on the portable hole on the magnet, she was able to slip freely as she headed away and she scrambled onto the steamroller. Jenny soon kicked Elsa in the face knocking her off the steamroller. Jenny jumped down as they were ready to start punching each other. Jenny soon threw the first punch as the princes tossed her to the side. Elsa soon looked behind her to see the steamroller had knocked over some junk and inside was a golden mallet. Jenny popped out with a cylinder of glue as Elsa grabbed it, spun her around a couple of times and threw her onto the steamroller. The ice princess threw another punch as got her hand stuck in the glue. She decided to throw another punch after freeing her hand from the canister. Jenny swiftly dodged it as her hand was stuck on the steam roller. She stepped one of her feet into the spilled glue as Jenny went to go help the two cats. The Ice princess puts her foot smothered in glue on the steam roller as she freed her hand as her foot was stuck.

"Come on Jenny! Quit playing around!" Oliver shouted as the spray was mere feet away from them. Jenny soon ran over as she opened the door as she turned the key to the entire vehicle off as the dip spray was in shutdown. The two cats we're relieved.

"I wasn't ready, were you?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face.

Jenny soon looked over to see Elsa was being crushed under her own steamroller. She was screaming for help as the steamroller continued to flatten her like a pancake. She tried to push it off of her but to no avail as she was completely flattened.

"Hey look!" Oliver and Marie shouted as they saw a completely flatten princess' hands move without help. Even though she was flattened, she was still alive as she got up and she moved around like spaghetti.

"Holy smokes! Elsa isn't a Disney Princess, she's a toon!" Jenny shouted in surprise.

"Surprised?" Elsa asked as she was standing straight.

"Not really. That lamebrain freeway idea can only be cooked up by a toon." Jenny said as she was no longer surprised.

"Not just any toon!" Elsa told her as she walked over to some air tanks. She soon began to inflate herself back to her normal form. As she did so, her hair popped off and her eyeballs fell out revealing that they were fake eyeballs. She soon turned around when she was ready. She was completely hairless and her eyes were red. Jenny was horrified by this.

"Remember me Jenny? When I killed your brother? I talked… Just… Like… THIS!" Elsa screamed as her pitch became higher and louder. Soon daggers popped out her eyes as Jenny turned around and she tried to make a run for it. Elsa soon bounced on springs that were attached to her shoes as she quickly caught up with her and she grabbed her.

"Jumping Jeepers!" Oliver shouted as the ice princess soon threw his owner to the ground. Elsa thought it was a good idea to turn the truck back on and she turned the key turning it back on. The dip sprayer was starting to spray again.

"Oh my goodness!" Oliver soon shouted.

"Oh no!" Marie shouted as the thing that was trying to kill them was back on.

Jenny soon looked as Elsa took off her gloves to see that one was revealing a giant golden anvil. She soon sucker punched the child sending her flying. Soon Jenny landed as she looked as the golden anvil on her hand turned into a giant buzz saw. Jenny looked up as the princess taunted her with the saw. She then used the saw to demonstrate its power on some chains. Sparks flew everywhere setting as the obstruction came down. Jenny looked to see the golden mallet was still there as was thinking when the perfect time to get away was. The Princess soon made a charge with the buzz saw, but jenny soon turned to her right grabbing the mallet. The princess soon took a charge with the buzz saw again but Jenny soon moved to her left dodging it. Elsa tried to hit her one more time but Jenny soon pushed a button on the mallet which caused a hand on a extender to punch out and flip the container that held the dip in off allowing it to flow freely. Elsa looked up and she screamed as the dip blasted all over her. She was soon knocked back as the dip narrowly missed Jenny. Oliver and Marie were getting ready to meet their end.

"Goodbye my darling! Goodbye!" Marie screamed as something odd was going on as the dip wasn't spraying at them anymore. The levels soon dropped to a minimum as Marie and Oliver sighed. "I think. I'm going to faint." Marie admitted as she was relieved to find out that they were no longer going to get killed.

Elsa however wasn't as fortunate. The dip had a corrosive effect on her, she was melting in her own creation. Jenny had scrambled to high ground to avoid the dips effects. She was screaming as the three of them watched on.

"I'm melting!" She shouted as she was melting away in the dip. They just watched as she was completely dissolved. The truck was still moving as it was feet away from them.

"Jenny! Do something!" Oliver shouted. "Hurry up Jenny!"

"I can't there's dip everywhere." Jenny responded.

"Perhaps I'll be of some assistance." Chance told them as the bulldog entered.

"How will you help us?" Asked Oliver.

Chance soon took the remote as he directed it over to them as he began to guide the hook away from the machine. The truck soon broke through the old brick wall that was part of the warehouse. Soon a train came through destroying the truck as it tore into a bunch of chunks of metal.

"Chance, there's still dip everywhere, how are we going to get down?" Oliver asked nervously still seeing dip was still there.

Along the side of them were the emergency fire hydrants. Chance began to screw the wheel on as pressure was building up. It soon got to the point where the sides of them exploded as water came out that it began to clean up the dip mess. The dip soon entered a drain where it was being filtered out from the warehouse. Once that was done, Chance shut the emergency fire hydrants off.

"It's safe to come down now Jenny." Chance replied. Jenny slowly made her way back to the floor as Chance was freeing the two cats.

"Did you get that mermaid?" Asked Jenny.

"We sure did." Oliver responded.

"Let's head back to the emergency bunkers." Jenny said as the four of them piled into the jeep.

"Emergency bunkers? What's going on?" Marie asked.

"We're trying to get the power back on so we're heading to the bunkers first." Jenny told them about the situation. They soon put the gas powered jeep into high gear as they drove off.

 **[A/N]: Sorry this was kind of a short one but I've been really busy and I wanted to make this special for you. As for the trivia, many of the princesses are villains with some playing as the toon patrol weasels. Let me break down to see who is playing who:**

 **Anna: Smarty**

 **Snow White: Stupid**

 **Cinderella: Wheezy**

 **Merida: Greasy**

 **Rapunzel: Psycho**

 **You don't want to figure out who the princess with ice powers is playing as. It's not surprising.**

 **Also the sword was singing Witchcraft from Frank Sinatra so Jenny found it be practically useless.**

 **Also I'm really late for this but rest in peace Bob Hoskins. You can range from an Italian Plumber to a crazy Russian goose helping a half wolf half dog hybrid get medicine to a town full of dying kids to a detectives that doesn't want to work for a toon. You name it. I'll miss you.**


	10. Clever girl

Oddball was waiting in the bunker impatiently as she was waiting for Butterball to return. He had been gone since they left the control room for the emergency bunker as they have waited four hours for his return.

"I think something went wrong." Oddball said to Mickey.

"Yeah I thought Butterball would be return in three minutes." Mickey told her as he was building a brace for Lucky's injured leg.

"Maybe something has scared him to point where he lost contact with us. I'm going to turn the power back on." Oddball said. Frollo walked up to the spotless Dalmatian pup.

"You can't just stroll down the road." Frollo said.

"Like you just let Butterball stroll down the road." Oddball said to him making him want to realize his mistake. "Mickey said he can handle his own, but if I go, hell no we better suit up its too dangerous out there. Even Mickey would be unable to bear to see us go where he easily tossed that Golden Retriever pup." Oddball told Frollo about the situation.

"Okay I agree with you my pup." Frollo told her thinking about it. Oddball went over to Mickey to tell him that she was going to get the power back on. Meanwhile Frollo opened the emergency bunker's Fire arms cabinet. He grabbed a SPAS-12 and a M72 Rocket Launcher from the cabinet as he loaded the SPAS-12 with buckshot shotgun shots and a rocket into his launcher. Oddball ran over to Mickey to speak to him.

"Mickey, I suspected that something went wrong so I and Frollo are turning the power back on since Butterball went missing." Oddball said as Frollo came to the room as he was suited up.

"I wish you luck you two." Mickey told the pair as they left for the power room.

"I thought you said everything worked in the park on the opening day?" Asked Lucky.

"All major parks have their delays. When we opened our park in 1956, John Hammond said that nothing worked. Nothing." Mickey told Lucky as they continued to work on the brace for his leg.

"But Mickey, if the Pirates in the Caribbean ride breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Lucky said.

"Well that is a good thing of having puppets and animatronics rather than live animals because you don't need to feed them." Mickey said as Oddball and Frollo left the emergency bunker.

"Which way is the power room?" Asked Oddball as Frollo quietly closed the door behind him.

"This way and follow me." Frollo told her tossing her a radio. The two of them slowly crept into the jungle.

Meanwhile with the jeep, the four of them were driving along navigating their way back to the emergency bunker. It looked like they were lost when they began talking.

"How much farther to the bunker?" Asked Marie as they seemed to be lost.

"Another mile so hang in there." Jenny told her as they navigated their way through the park.

"Yeah us kittens didn't eat anything or drink anything so we're pretty much drained." Marie told her but a rumbling was heard.

"What was that?" Chance asked worried. He looked over to see a flock of Gallimimus. They were all in a stampede.

"What's the Gallimimus doing out here?" Asked Oliver puzzled.

"Looks like they're a flock of birds evading a predator." Chance responded.

"Yeah they're flocking this way." Oliver responded as Jenny shifted the Jeep into overdrive as she sped off with the Gallimimus group enveloping the jeep. The four of them were struggling to get free of the flock as the flock outran the jeep. The jeep stops as they saw something that was like nothing they have ever seen before. The T-rex from when they saw him first hand at the Paddock jumps out from the side of some buildings as it ambushes the Gallimimus. The group scatters into pieces as the T-rex sank its jaws into the lone Gallimimus as it began to rip the poor animal to pieces killing it.

"It was a good thing we stopped short." Oliver said.

"Let's get back to the bunker before I see something else die." Marie said as she was terrified.

"Life found a way." Chance told the two of them as Jenny soon sped off.

Back with the Oddball and Frollo, they were making their way to the maintenance building when they stumbled upon Dipper and Mabel's paddock. The paddock has a massive hole in the side as Frollo studied it.

"They got out." Frollo whispered.

"Did Butterball get scared and ran for the trees?" Asked Oddball.

"Believe so, but he must have taken his M16A2 with him." Frollo said as they continued their way to the Maintenance building.

"I bet the shutdown must have turned off all the fences. I knew Marco Diaz would mess with them." Oddball told him knowing that the man would bring down the entire park. Soon they made their way to the shed. "I can see it from here. We can run to it."

"You go ahead." Frollo said.

"Why should I go?" Asked Oddball puzzled.

"We're being hunted I can sense it. I'll stay behind." Frollo hushed Oddball. "Run towards the shed, I got this."

Oddball had no choice as she made a mad dash to the shed as she ran as fast as she could with adrenaline pumping in the pup's veins. She didn't look back nor even stop. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. Once that was over with, she was catching her breath as took out the radio from her side where she kept it hidden. Frollo meanwhile had slipped into the underbrush to see what was hunting them. Oddball began to speak into the radio she had.

"Channel two is this thing working? Butterball?" She said speaking into the radio.

"Yes we're here." Mickey responded picking up the radio as he began to read the schematic. First thing you need to do is go down the metal stairs in front of you. Head down those and then in twenty or thirty feet, you come to a T in the fork."

"Have my niece follow the main cable." Lucky told Mickey.

"I know how to read a schematic." Mickey politely told Lucky. "Among everything up there, follow the main cable which is the thickest of the bunch. Now follow the stairs as you follow the cable and pipes. You will come to a Metal Grate, take the longest path from there and it will all terminate at a big gray box."

"Okay I'm following it and it seems really dark in there and I think I'm following it. I see the gray box, am I on point?" Oddball asked.

"Good." Mickey answered. "Now see that main switch, you push it to on as you now have to wind up the charge by hand." Mickey instructed. Oddball did so as she was on point.

Back with the four of them, they were heading back as they were a half a mile from the bunker when they spotted a bunch of dead velociraptors.

"Looks like they got stabbed to death." Jenny said as see examined the dead velociraptors.

"But who did it?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Those two kids named Dipper and Mabel, they ambushed the pack of raptors and stabbed them to death while I fled and hid up in this tree." A familiar voice said from above. It was Butterball.

"Butterball how did you not get the power back on?" Asked Jenny as she help the pup into the jeep.

"I became ambushed as I ran for my life; I soon got boxed by them and a group of velociraptors. They all fought and those two won, I hid in the tree to avoid their attacks." Butterball told them as they began to drive off.

"Yeah we're starving so please drop us off at the visitor's center." Marie complained.

"Okay I will. Chance, watch these two until I get back with a gun from the bunker." Jenny made a request for the bulldog.

"Okay I will." He said. "Wait that won't be necessary."

"Why is that?" Jenny asked.

"I found this." Chance said getting a loaded SPAS-12 from the back of the jeep. "You take care of the kittens while I go inform Mickey about our escape."

"Okay I will." Jenny said. They soon approached the visitor's center. Once they arrived, Jenny, Oliver and Marie hopped out as she took the shotgun with her. Chance took over the wheel as they sped off to the bunker.

Back with Oddball, she just finished charging up the power as she was getting ready for the next step.

"Now under those words contact position, there is a rough green button, push it to close it." Mickey told her. Oddball soon pushed the button as it closed.

"Did I do it? Is the power back on?" Oddball spoke into Mickey's radio.

"You're close but no cigar. The last thing you need to do is flip those green buttons. They will turn red indicating that they are on." Mickey told her next. Oddball began to flip the buttons as they were all being turned on. The three of them soon went to the place where there was food being served as it was all leftover and Jenny let the two kittens in as she soon locked the doors.

"You two should behave while I wait for the crew to come along then we can all go home." Jenny told them through a window. They nodded yes.

Oddball was flipping on the last of the switches as the lights in the visitors center was starting to blink on.

"Power must be back on. We're lucky." Jenny said happily.

Soon the luminescent lights began to light up as the power was soon restored to the entire park.

"We're back in business!" Oddball said to herself excitedly. But it wasn't to last, after she said her sentence Mabel soon busted through as she was hissing wildly as she was quickly making her way through the wall with her knives digging through. Oddball ran for her life as she shuts a mesh door behind her. Mabel was blocked but easily able to overcome the obstacle as her knives dug their ways through the mesh door. By the time Mabel dug her way through the door, she heard something slam shut. It was Oddball slamming the door behind her as she bolted to the emergency bunker. Mabel soon broke free after she figured out how to open up a locked door but she had lost sight of Oddball so she went off to go find her brother Dipper.

Meanwhile, Frollo was following the rustling bushes. The rustling of bushes happened to be Dipper as Frollo was sneaking up on him. Dipper was easily recognizable for him as he soon thought he had a moment. Frollo soon careful puts his hat down gently and then he began to click the extendable stock of his SPAS-12 carefully into place. Once that was done, Frollo took the SPAS-12 as he slowly raised it ready to take aim. While aiming he failed to notice the rustling of bushes to the side of him and out popped Mabel's head. Frollo looked at her astonished thinking he had the both of them corned.

"Clever girl." Frollo said. Mabel soon leaped onto Frollo as she proceeded to slash and stab him open with her knives. Dipper watched as Frollo was killed in a bloody mess. A snake slithered passed as he watched Frollo get torn apart. They soon took off for the visitor's center.

Meanwhile in the visitor's center, the two kittens had found their way to an all you can eat buffet as they were busy munching down on some of the food. Marie was ready to take a bite from a spoonful of lime Jello when they heard creaking as they heard something playing around with the doors.

"I thought the doors were locked." Oliver said as he noticed something odd about the door. The door slowly opened. "I think they have spotted us."

"Let's disappear." Marie suggested as they both got up as they quietly slipped into the kitchen without anyone noticing.

The door fully opened up to reveal it was Dipper and Mabel. They crept through the room as the two of them headed to the kitchen tracking the two kittens down. In the kitchen were Oliver and Marie who were ready to make themselves scarce.

"Time for a game of disappearing kittens." Oliver joked as he crawled along to find a good hiding spot. Marie soon went in another direction to hide. Soon Dipper and Mabel entered the kitchen as they began to look around. Dipper tried to rise up to her head to get a better view but Mabel snapped at him showing who was in charge. They soon split up to track down the two of them.

Mabel soon turned to the right as her shoes were beginning to click on the floor. Marie was just an isle away and all she saw was the shoes. Marie tried to find somewhere better to hide but she only gets as far as a few feet when Mabel jumped up onto the counter as she spotted Marie. Marie made a run for it while Mabel called out for Dipper. Dipper was tracking Oliver, Oliver tried his best to be as quiet as possible but he accidently knocks over some large metal cooking spoons. As they fell, they made a loud clanging sound which soon gets Dipper's attention. Dipper turned the corner to see a frightened Oliver, he hissed as soon he gave chase after the small orange kitten. Marie soon hid in a compartment as she was desperately trying to get it closed. Mabel soon ran as she saw Marie, but she bangs her head on the metal due to it being a reflection. This was able to stun her long enough for Marie to make a getaway. Dipper was chasing Oliver as he approached the freezer. Both of them entered the freezer as Oliver was able to get a grip but Dipper slipped on the ice causing him to slam into the shelves containing frozen meat. Oliver was slipping but he was able to go somewhere fast as he continued to run out of the freezer. Dipper charged in but Oliver was able to slam the door on him but he needed it to fully close. He was pushing on the door as Marie soon came charging in as she helped him fully close the door. Oliver soon took the key to the freezer as he was able to fully lock it. Dipper began cawing a sound that Oliver was able to recognize.

"My god. It's calling for help." Oliver said as Marie tugged on him.

"Come on we don't have much time." Marie told him as they both bolted out of the kitchen.

Oddball dashed over to the visitor's center as she saw Jenny was waiting for her.

"Oddball what are you doing here?" Asked Jenny as she was a bit puzzled.

"I went to go turn the park's power back on but something scared me with complete fright." Oddball panted.

"Where are the kittens?" Jenny asked as she and Oddball ran. They began to run but they soon bump into the both of them. "You're still alive but how?"

"These two kids came along and tried to attack us but we manage to lock them in the kitchen."

"Where do we go next?" Asked Marie.

"Follow me." Jenny told them as the four of them bolted off.

They soon found their way to the control system as they made their way to the control room. They opened the door as they slammed it with Oddball holding the door as well as the SPAS-12.

"Can we call for help?" Asked Jenny.

"We got to reboot the system first." Marie responded. She soon began to boot on the computer.

"The door locks, the system is connected to the door locks." Oddball said as Mabel's face was right on the door's glass. She soon turned the door knob to the open position as Oddball grabbed it. She soon rammed the door causing Oddball to stumble and she dropped the gun in order to keep the door closed. Marie soon ran over to help Oddball keep the door closed so they don't barge in.

"Boot up the power!" Oddball shouted.

"You can't hold it by yourself!" Marie shouted as she pounded the door. Jenny looked at the computer remembering everything Lilly had told her before the tour even began. She ran over grabbing a chair as Oliver rushed over to help.

"What is it?" Asked Oliver as Jenny got out the steps on how to boot up the power to the entire park.

"It's a Unix system. It tells you all of the files of the park. I have to find the right one about the door locks." Jenny said as she scrolled through all of the files of the park. Oddball and Marie were trying to hold the door desperately to make sure that Dipper and Mabel didn't break through.

"Try reaching for the gun!" Oddball ordered Marie. Marie tried to grab it with her back paws as she managed to get a snag on it, but as she tried to drag it to her, it only moved an inch.

"I can't get unless I move!" Marie cried out. Oliver looked at Marie and he saw that she was struggling so he went over to help her.

"Find the right file, I have to help my friends first." Oliver told Jenny. Oliver rushed over as she quickly grabbed the SPAS-12 as he shoved against the door to help them.

Jenny was busy searching for the right file as she looked over the area seeing files about the rides, the park's electric as she came to a file that was familiar to her, the door locks. She quickly typed away to turn everything back on. Soon as she clicked on the visitor's center files, it began to automatically reboot the entire system.

"I did it!" Jenny said to herself in triumph. The door locks soon locked into place preventing the two kids from entering as Marie rushed over.

"We're back online!" Marie smiled as she soon picked up the phone and dialed Mickey's number.

Back in the bunker, Amelia and Jim Hawkins had joined them as the phone rang. Mickey picked up the phone.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"We're back online, can you call for an escape plan?" Marie asked.

"Aladar will provide us with an escort out of the park, give us ten minutes." Mickey told Marie.

"Okay we'll be waiting." Marie said.

"And the good news is that the intercom didn't need to say Boys assistance needed two steps fucking behind you." Jenny said happily.

However their call was quickly interrupted as Mabel and Dipper found another way to get into the control room.

"THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE GLASS!" Marie shouted over the phone. Oliver raised his SPAS-12 ready to open up on Dipper and Mabel as they barged into the room from the window. Mickey was holding the phone as gunshots were heard.

"GRAAAAANT!" Mickey shouted over the phone.

 **[A/N]: Sorry this took so long because I was super busy. And this adventure is coming to an end. Final chapter as well as the end credits will be coming up soon. Also Rest in Peace Bob Peck, your "Clever Girl" line will live on for all of eternity. Also I finally went to see the new Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom movie, and it was completely awesome. I loved every minute of it and it makes me not want to see another Pixar movie again. I'm never watching their movies again.**


	11. The end?

It turned out that all of the shots have missed as eight 12 gauge shells lay scattered on the ground as Oliver and Oddball grabbed the ladder as they tried to climb through the ducts.

"What are Dipper and Mabel like the agents from The Matrix, how can you miss eight times firing at two little kids while pointing your gun directly at them?" Asked Oddball as the four of them climbed into the vent. Dipper looked up as he sensed the four of them moving quickly but carefully in the vents.

Oliver, Jenny, Marie and Oddball were scrambling through the vents when Mabel jumped up getting the jump on Jenny. Jenny screamed as he was thrown up by Mabel. Oliver noticed that Jenny was in troubled so he kicked her with his paw twice causing her to fall. Oliver and Oddball soon tried to pull Jenny up but Mabel quickly recovered as she was thrown to the ground. She tried to grab Jenny's leg but they managed to pull her up in time.

"Come on move!" Oddball said to them as they all went into an air duct.

Oddball pulled open a vent as they soon climbed onto the scaffolding of the statues in the Visitor's center's entrance room. They heard a hissing as Oddball looked to see Mabel. She had no choice but to have everyone climb onto the statues to find a way down. They were ready to jump off when Mabel jumped at them destroying the statue leaving everyone into a panic as the pieces spun.

"Oliver, I need you to let go." Oddball said as she let Oliver to fall down to the ground. Oliver did so as he landed onto the ground still shaking. Oliver looked up to see that the support wires were coming apart. Jenny was hanging onto a piece as she was dropped a few feet suddenly. Marie completely lost her grip as she fell off the piece as she ducked to avoid some of the rubble. An entire section of the statue soon broke off as it fell to the ground. Oliver ducked as Oddball was thrown to the ground. Luckily, the statue shattered before it manages to strike Oliver. Jenny was the last to fall; her piece completely broke off as she landed on the ground on her feet.

They were beginning to recover when they noticed a movement under the plastic as Dipper's head popped out of the cover. Jenny screams as she and her friends were soon cornered by both Dipper and Mabel. Oliver took a look at Mabel before he turned to Dipper ready to protect his friends. Dipper was getting ready to pounce when something came in ready to snag him.

"DEUS REX MACHINA!" They Tyrannosaurus Rex roared as it chomped down on Dipper. Dipper was screaming helplessly as the T-rexes teeth sank right into his flesh as it shook him around. With another bite, it threw Dipper to the ground as he landed lifelessly onto the floor while the four of them watched in shock. How was their mortal enemy helping them?

They soon turned their heads as they watched Mabel who was hissing at the T-rex furiously make a charge as she began to dig her knives into the Tyrannosaurus Rex as she climbed up to attack it. The T-Rex roared as Oliver, Jenny, Marie and Oddball made a run for it outside of the Visitor's center. They were coming down the stairs as Mickey and the gang were riding on Aladar approached them to pick them up.

"Mickey? Mickey? After careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park."

"So have I." Mickey responded as he told the Iguanodon to make a run to the airport.

Mabel was still attacking the T-rex as she lost her footing causing the T-rex to bite her leg then it dragged it into its mouth as she screamed in agony which caused her to drop her knives. It took one last bite knocking the wind out of her as the T-rex threw her lifeless body into the other statue completely destroying it. It soon turned and roared.

"HERE'S A FREE POSTER, BITCHES!" The poster soon fell to the ground slowly as the T-rex roared.

All of the survivors make it to the plane that was ready. Mickey helped Lucky whose injured leg was bandaged up and in a brace onto the plane as Chance helped the kittens onto the plane while Butterball helped Jenny and Oddball on. Everyone was shaken up as they all took seats. Aladar was the last to enter the plane as everyone took off feeling like Mickey's fortune park was no more.

"My touching story arc is complete." Oliver chuckled.

"Let's split in the third story." Marie giggled.

"Okay." Oliver laughed.

The plane was flying away as Chance looked out the window.

"Hey guys look over there!" He shouted as a few Pteranodons were flying out of the park. "Where do you think they are going?"

"Probably going to find a new nesting grounds." Oddball answered him. "It's a whole new world for them

"Except the fact; which this fanfic is already over." Jenny said to them wanting to burst their bubble as she thought about the Pteranodons. "What the flying fuck does this need to be mentioned? Oh good the things that tried to peck our dicks off are just looking for a new nesting ground. Whoopity fucking do. Why is this worth mentioning? Hell why is this a good thing? Killer dinosaurs can take flight and they are flying towards your homes! What's with the whimsy music? This is horrifying news!" Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

Among the flying Pteranodons was a pigeon and three mice riding along it's back. Olivia and Tanya were as the back enjoying the view when the little mouse up front had a few questions to ask.

"Henri? Is that America?" The mouse asked the Pigeon.

"Yes, my dear Fievel. There is still so much America left to eat!" Henri responded excitedly.

"Will we devour them all?" Asked Fievel curiously.

"Yes Fievel! We will make their insides their outsides!" Ho-ho-ho-ho!" Henri retorted excitedly as they disappeared into the sunset.

 **[A/N]: And that is the end my friends, I hope you enjoyed reading this since I didn't want to spend most of my summer on this. If you can guess what I'm parodying in this fanfic you can tell me what it is. If you do, sadly there is no reward. If this does get popular in the long run I might consider doing a sequel to this next summer in 2019. Hope you enjoyed this as I present the characters from the movies that were in this fanfic that have either survived or died. Here are the movies I present.**

 **Movies:**

 **Oliver and Company: (1988)**

 **Jenny Foxworth: (Survived)**

 **Oliver (Survived)**

 **The Aristocats: (1970)**

 **Marie (Survived)**

 **Berlioz (On merchandise in chapter 6)**

 **Toulouse (On merchandise in chapter 6)**

 **101 Dalmatians: (1961)**

 **Lucky (Survived. Will get a bigger role in the sequel)**

 **Homeward Bound franchise: (1993-1996)**

 **Chance (Survived)**

 **Shadow (On merchandise in chapter 6. Will get a bigger role in the sequel.)**

 **Sassy (On merchandise in chapter 6. Will get a bigger role in the sequel.)**

 **Hunchback of Notre Dame: (1996)**

 **Frollo (Died in chapter 9. Cause of death: Attacked by Mabel)**

 **Quasimodo (Only mentioned. Will have a role in the sequel)**

 **Air Buddies Franchise: (2006-2012 or 2013?)**

 **Butterball (Survived)**

 **102 Dalmatians: (2000)**

 **Oddball (Survived)**

 **Dinosaur: (2000)**

 **Aladar (Survived)**

 **Neera (Background character. Escaped before the hurricane came. Will get a bigger role in the sequel.)**

 **The Emperor's New Groove: (2000)**

 **Kronk (Only Mentioned. Escaped.)**

 **Kuzco (Only Mentioned. Will have a bigger role in the sequel.)**

 **Treasure Planet: (2002)**

 **Jim Hawkins (Survived)**

 **Captain Amelia (Survived.)**

 **The Princess and the Frog: (2009)**

 **Tiana (Escaped)**

 **Prince Naveen (Background character)**

 **Louis (Background character. Will get a bigger role in the sequel)**

 **Zootopia: (2016)**

 **Judy (Escaped between chapters 8 and 9)**

 **Nick (Escaped between chapters 8 and 9)**

 **Moana (2016)**

 **Moana (Died in chapter 7. Cause of death: Drowning and being stabbed by Ariel)**

 **All the other princesses died in chapters 7 and 8 since their movies are horrible. They either gets dipped laugh themselves to death or they get blown up by Oliver. And the Pixar characters are either mentioned or killed by the dinosaurs except for Merida who laughed herself to death. Riley was killed by Compys and Arlo, Buck and Lilly were killed by the T-rex. Somwhere in chapters 5 and 6.**

 **All the Tv show characters died in the beginning or at the end unless you're Marco Diaz who got killed when he came across the Dilophosaurus.**

 **Also the last part about the Pteranodons flying to the mainland is a reference to Jurassic Park 3. Type any of the quotes into the computer and watch the critic's review on it. I've already made enough references all ready. Read this and think "Will a sequel be worth it?" Review this and share it with your friends also who am I kidding with references Big lipped alligator moment elephant Chuck Norris?**


End file.
